Comme dans un livre
by Clarounette
Summary: Shuichi a pris la terrible décision de quitter Eiri. Celui-ci acceptera-t-il la situation? Comment fera-t-il pour récupérer l'homme qu'il aime? COMPLET sauf pour deux chapitres bonus dont l'un sera publié à part
1. Antigravité

Il est des moments dans la vie où l'on est forcé de prendre des décisions capitales qui peuvent tout changer : une demande en mariage, un changement d'emploi...  
On se retrouve à un stop et, dans le brouillard le plus complet, il faut choisir entre la gauche et la droite sans savoir ce qui nous attend. L'inquiétude est si forte que l'on peut parfois préférer rebrousser chemin, ou même garer la voiture et s'asseoir sur le talus.  
Shuichi Shindou voulait avancer. Il avait même choisi sa direction, bien qu'il ne sache pas où elle allait le mener. Il passa nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux roses. Il ferma un instant les yeux et, avec une profonde inspiration, il ouvrit la porte. La pénombre qui l'accueillit reflétait bien son état d'esprit, et le silence de l'appartement amplifiait les battements de son cœur.  
Terrible roulette ! Il allait tout miser sur le rouge, alors que le noir risquait de sortir. Mais il fallait parfois parier gros pour gagner gros. Le jeune chanteur de pop n'avait jamais été joueur, pourtant il avait enfin décidé de tenter sa chance.  
« Je suis rentré » lança-t-il au silence qui, comme de juste, ne lui répondit pas.

Eiri jeta à nouveau un œil à ses notes, effaça quelques mots puis se remit à taper fiévreusement sur le clavier de son ordinateur portable.  
Ses nombreux fans devaient penser qu'il était capable d'écrire un roman les yeux fermés, mais cela exigeait en fait une somme de travail colossale, même pour un auteur aussi talentueux que lui. Et surtout une bonne dose de concentration.  
Shuichi ne réalisait ni l'un ni l'autre. Il réclamait constamment son attention, comme si ses nouvelles allaient s'écrire toutes seules pendant qu'il batifolait avec son amant.  
Pourtant, les sollicitations perpétuelles du jeune homme ne l'ennuyaient plus autant qu'avant, et il avait appris à modifier ses habitudes de travail. Et, de plus en plus, l'absence du chanteur le perturbait. Il n'était maintenant capable de donner le meilleur de lui-même que quand il savait que Shuichi était confortablement installé dans le canapé en train de regarder pour la énième fois une vidéo des Nittle Grasper, le son de la télévision à son niveau le plus bas pour ne pas trop le déranger, ou quand il l'entendait fouiller dans les placards de la cuisine à la recherche d'une friandise à grignoter, insultant copieusement les ustensiles qui ne manquaient jamais de lui tomber dessus.  
Eiri regarda l'heure : Shuichi ne devrait plus tarder. Comme toujours dans ces instants qui précédaient l'arrivée du jeune homme, une grande excitation s'empara de son corps, faisant vibrer sensiblement les nerfs de l'écrivain. Le bout de ses doigts réclamait la peau de Shuichi, son cœur soupirait après sa voix et son rire, il salivait à la simple idée de ses lèvres, et Eiri était alors incapable de travailler plus longuement. Il se devait pourtant de le faire croire au jeune homme, lui disait son instinct. Il gardait donc fixement ses doigts sur le clavier.  
Il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. « Je suis rentré » lança Shuichi. Eiri se prépara fébrilement au violent assaut qui allait suivre, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres. Sourire qui mourut à mesure que le temps passait sans que son amant ne bondisse dans ses bras. Perplexe, il mit ses doigts en mouvement sur le clavier et attendit.

Shuichi retira calmement ses chaussures, posa son sac à dos sur la table basse. Il savait qu'il était en train de repousser vainement le moment fatidique, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.  
Un rai de lumière diffuse signalait la présence de son compagnon dans son bureau, certainement en train de travailler. Presque à reculons, il pénétra dans le couloir et s'arrêta devant la première porte. "_Respire, et vas-y. Tu ne peux plus reculer_" songeait-il en poussant la porte. Il s'arrêta aussitôt et observa son amant.  
Eiri Uesugi était une œuvre d'art. Ses traits étaient délicatement ciselés et l'intense concentration qu'il affichait ne faisait qu'accentuer la profondeur de ses yeux dorés. La douce lumière de la lampe de bureau faisait briller de mille feux son abondante chevelure blonde. La tenue vaguement négligée qu'il portait toujours quand il écrivait ne cachait rien de son corps finement musclé : sa chemise blanche était largement ouverte, laissant apparaître un torse ferme et un ventre plat qui faisaient rêver de nombreuses femmes à travers le Japon, le jean noir moulait des cuisses parfaites. Eiri Uesugi était un dieu. Était SON dieu. Il l'admirait, le chérissait, l'adulait. Mais Dieu écoute rarement ses adorateurs. Et malgré tous ses efforts, Shuichi n'était jamais parvenu à obtenir un peu de reconnaissance. Alors il allait devenir athée.

L'écrivain observait son jeune amant du coin de l'œil, tout en feignant de taper sur le clavier de son ordinateur.  
Il avait compté chaque seconde qui s'était écoulée entre le moment où Shuichi était rentré et celui où il avait ouvert la porte de son antre. Chacune de ces secondes avait semblé durer une éternité, et elles avaient été beaucoup trop nombreuses à son goût. L'anticipation qu'il avait ressentie à la simple idée de l'étreinte qu'il allait recevoir s'était peu à peu éteinte, pour laisser place à la crainte. Quelque chose n'allait pas.  
Maintenant qu'il voyait le jeune homme, il en était certain. Son visage avait beau afficher un sourire de circonstance, ses yeux ne souriaient pas. Une profonde tristesse les assombrissait. Une émotion qu'il n'avait jamais vue chez le chanteur, et une qu'il ne souhaitait pas revoir. Elle donnait à ce visage habituellement si frais et insouciant un air trop sérieux.  
Il ne l'aurait jamais avoué, pas même à l'intéressé, mais il admirait la beauté de Shuichi. Ce corps si souple, auquel il avait fait subir les pires outrages, il l'aimait tant. Il ne pouvait se passer de le sentir frémir sous lui, d'avoir ces longues cuisses enroulées autour de sa taille, d'embrasser ce ventre plat et tendre, de malaxer ces fesses avec ardeur pendant qu'il plongeait entre elles... Mais il n'était pas QUE pervers, et son visage le fascinait tout autant. Ses grands yeux expressifs couleur de lavande, sa bouche tendre et rosée, toujours ouverte sur un grand sourire, sa peau délicate et souple, ses cheveux roses... Oui, même la couleur de ses cheveux. Elle faisait partie intégrante de la personnalité de son amant. Il lui semblait parfois que la teinte changeait légèrement en fonction de l'humeur du jeune homme. Il détestait les voir se ternir quand le chanteur avait de la peine.  
Peut-être était-ce dû à la pénombre de l'appartement, mais il aurait juré qu'en ce moment les cheveux de Shuichi étaient vieux rose, comme si leur couleur avait fané. Il avait aussi les épaules un peu voûtée, lui qui avait toujours une posture si fière et décidée. Décidément, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.  
Il fit mine de ne pas l'avoir vu et continua de taper des caractères au hasard.

Quand le silence commença à se faire trop pesant, le jeune homme prit la parole.  
« Encore en train de travailler ! Tu devrais faire une pause de temps en temps, tu sais... » Comme il avait envie de lui dire oui, de jeter son ordinateur par la fenêtre et de le prendre dans ses bras. De prévenir son éditeur qu'il prenait une année sabbatique pour la consacrer à l'homme de sa vie. Mais... Dans le même instant où ces pensées traversaient son esprit, d'autres l'assaillaient qui étaient moins agréables. Tels de petits diables sur son épaule lui susurrant les pires atrocités, des souvenirs de Yuki Kitazawa lui revenaient. L'amour qu'il avait porté à cet homme, et comment il avait été réduit en miettes. La trahison. Et le remords. Il avait tiré une leçon de cet "incident" : il devait prendre ses distances avec les gens s'il ne voulait pas être blessé à nouveau. Et Shuichi avait déjà une place bien trop importante dans sa vie pour qu'il accepte de lui donner les pleins pouvoirs. Alors il répondit comme à son habitude, froidement : « La ferme ! Tu m'empêches de me concentrer. J'ai des délais à respecter, moi. Si tu allais faire un tour, hein ? » Tandis qu'il prononçait ces paroles terribles, sa poitrine se serra.

Pourquoi en aurait-il été autrement ? Pourquoi ce soir spécialement Eiri aurait-il changé son comportement ? Parce que c'était un jour spécial ? Mais il l'ignorait. Il ignorait qu'un mot de sa part pourrait le faire changer d'avis.  
Manifestement, il ignorait aussi la cruauté de ses paroles. Il l'ignorait... ou s'en fichait complètement. Et lui, il avait mal. Chacune des insultes de Eiri, chacun de ses mots blessants, chacun de ses regards méprisants, avait été comme une épingle qu'on aurait plantée dans son cœur. Et, chaque jour un peu plus, son cœur saignait et le faisait souffrir. Il était temps de cautériser la plaie.  
« Excuse-moi, Eiri. » Et il sortit en fermant la porte derrière lui. Au bout du couloir, il pénétra dans la chambre de son amant. Elle n'avait jamais été sa chambre, tout juste avait-il eu le droit de l'occuper ponctuellement, et seulement quand la libido de l'écrivain le démangeait. Il avait toutefois eu l'autorisation d'y déposer quelques affaires.  
Affaires qui se trouvaient maintenant au fond d'un sac de sport que Shuichi saisit et mit sur son épaule. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à cette chambre froide et sans âme, puis en sortit.

À peine le chanteur avait-il quitté la pièce que les doigts de Eiri se figèrent sur son clavier.  
"_Et merde !_"songea-t-il. Il détestait faire souffrir son jeune amant, mais il semblait incapable de s'en empêcher.  
Pourquoi, si longtemps après sa mort, Kitazawa continuait de le torturer ? Pendant plus de six ans, il avait refusé tout contact prolongé avec un autre être humain, allant jusqu'à s'éloigner sensiblement de sa famille. Même si celle-ci savait très bien se rappeler à son bon souvenir. Il s'était contenté d'aventures sans lendemain, de coups d'un soir. Jusqu'à Shuichi.  
Il avait été incapable de repousser le chanteur borné et entêté, et si cela avait été un fardeau au départ, il s'était vite rendu compte que l'innocence et la fraîcheur du jeune homme étaient une bouée de secours. Une innocence qu'il avait bien failli briser dans un élan libidineux. Il s'était souvent demandé pourquoi Shuichi était revenu après qu'il lui ait fait subir ce qui s'apparentait plus à un viol qu'à un dépucelage. Le fait est qu'il était revenu, acceptant même les étreintes suivantes. Il n'était jamais l'instigateur mais ne se refusait plus et y prenait un net plaisir. Eiri avait ainsi connu le sexe avec des sentiments pour la première fois. C'était peut-être bien lui qui avait perdu sa virginité dans cette relation, en fin de compte.  
Mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à exprimer ses sentiments. Il avait tellement peur d'être rejeté, abandonné, moqué, une fois de plus. Et son esprit, tel un miroir déformant, prenait un malin plaisir à lui faire dire l'exact contraire de ce qu'il ressentait, pour le plus grand malheur du pauvre Shuichi qui en faisait les frais.  
« Pardonne-moi » murmura-t-il en direction du jeune chanteur. C'est alors qu'il réalisa : il ne l'avait pas appelé Yuki comme à son habitude, mais Eiri. Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé. C'en était trop, il allait avoir une discussion avec Shuichi et lui faire avouer ce qui le tracassait à ce point.  
Il était en train de se lever de son fauteuil après avoir refermé son ordinateur quand il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer une fois de plus. Une fois de trop. Il traversa le bureau en quelques pas nerveux, en ouvrit la porte à la volée et se précipita dans l'entrée. Il appuya sur l'interrupteur situé à côté de la porte pour y mettre un peu de lumière, et se figea. Les baskets du chanteur n'étaient plus là.  
Mû par une soudaine panique, il courut jusqu'à la chambre. Le sac de sport qu'il y avait vu toute la journée avait disparu également. Les pièces du puzzle s'assemblèrent et il comprit. Il se laissa glisser sur le sol, hagard.  
« Shuichi... » Il venait de le quitter.


	2. Nébuleuse

La chambre était grande et agréable. Les murs étaient clairs, les boiseries simples mais délicates. Un grand lit double trônait près de la fenêtre dont les voiles transparents donnaient une allure fantomatique à la ville qui dormait à ses pieds. Il y avait deux portes : l'une était la porte d'entrée, l'autre ouvrait sur une petite salle de bain à l'occidentale, avec une simple cabine de douche. Ce n'était pas le grand luxe, mais il avait connu pire comme chambre d'hôtel.  
Pourtant ce n'était pas là ses préoccupations principales. Assis à même le sol, entre la commode et le lit, les jambes recroquevillées et la tête dans les bras, Shuichi réalisait à peine ce qui s'était passé. Il avait quitté Eiri, il avait quitté l'homme de sa vie. Sa poitrine le faisait souffrir, il lui semblait avoir du mal à respirer.  
Bien sûr il avait longuement mûri sa décision. Cela n'avait pas été un coup de tête. Il avait subi pendant si longtemps le caractère difficile d'Eiri. Il n'en pouvait plus. Mais cela ne diminuait en rien la difficulté de son geste.

S'il avait mis du temps à s'en rendre compte, sa rencontre avec Eiri Uesugi n'en avait pas moins été un coup de foudre. Il s'était senti irrémédiablement attiré par cet homme. Il avait bien compris que ce n'était pas réciproque, mais son esprit naturellement optimiste ne lui avait pas laissé la possibilité d'abandonner. Et quand l'écrivain avait finalement accepté de l'accueillir chez lui, il lui avait semblé avoir gagné la partie.  
Pourtant, pendant de longues semaines, il avait vu défiler des jeunes femmes dans l'appartement, jamais deux fois la même. Il faisait bonne figure, les saluant le matin quand elles quittaient le lit de son compagnon, alors que lui-même avait passé la nuit sur le canapé. Voire même il leur adressait un petit mot gentil quand elles semblaient vivre mal la manière dont Eiri les renvoyait. Il voyait bien dans leurs yeux qu'elles se demandaient qui il était et ce qu'il faisait là. Il n'allait tout de même pas leur répondre : « Je m'appelle Shuichi et vous venez de coucher avec mon petit ami. » Alors il passait pour le jeune colocataire sympathique.  
Il en avait souffert mais il ne pouvait rien reprocher à Eiri. Après tout, c'était lui qui s'imposait dans la vie de l'écrivain. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir d'aller voir ailleurs. Il lui suffisait de lui rappeler d'utiliser un préservatif quand ils faisaient l'amour. Il ne savait pas d'où venaient ces femmes, n'est-ce-pas ?  
Il devait avouer que ces visites désagréables avaient cessé depuis longtemps déjà. Il y avait vu une amélioration dans leur relation. Mais les brimades incessantes et l'indifférence de Eiri lui rappelaient sans cesse qu'il n'était qu'un invité, une épine dans le pied de l'écrivain. Jamais un compagnon, un être cher, un amant...

Shuichi se leva et alla jusqu'à la fenêtre, lentement, en traînant les pieds. Ses orteils s'enfonçaient profondément dans l'épaisse moquette à la couleur passée. Il appuya son front à la vitre glacée et se laissa bercer par le flot continu des voitures sous ses yeux.  
Que pouvait bien penser Eiri en ce moment ? Comment vivait-il son départ ? Était-il un peu triste au moins ? Il n'en savait rien, et il avait mal dans la poitrine rien que d'y penser. Il l'imaginait tranquillement installé devant son ordinateur portable comme n'importe quel autre jour, réalisant à peine que quelqu'un ou quelque chose manquait. Peut-être pensait-il seulement que l'appartement était bien plus silencieux que d'habitude. Peut-être même s'en réjouissait-il...  
Il souffla sur la vitre et, dans le petit cercle de buée qui y était apparu, il traça le prénom de son amant. Le vrai prénom. Celui qu'il ne prononçait jamais. Enfin... celui qu'il n'avait prononcé qu'une fois, il y avait à peine deux heures, en guise d'adieu. A cette pensée, une larme unique roula sur sa joue, qu'il chassa d'un revers de la main. Il avait parfaitement le droit d'être triste, mais pas de regretter son geste : personne ne lui avait forcé la main, c'était seul qu'il avait pris la décision, et seul qu'il allait en supporter les conséquences.  
Un léger sourire étira soudain ses lèvres. Peut-être n'était-il pas obligé de tout affronter tout seul. D'un pas un peu plus alerte, il se dirigea vers la table de chevet en bois sombre où trônait le téléphone. Il composa rapidement un numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur.  
Deux sonneries résonnèrent dans la chambre silencieuse avant que quelqu'un ne décroche.  
« Allô ?  
– Hiro ? C'est moi. »  
Il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus pour que son ami d'enfance et collègue de travail le reconnaisse.  
« Laisse-moi deviner, Shuichi... Tu t'es encore disputé avec Yuki ?  
– Pas vraiment. » Il inspira profondément. « Je l'ai quitté, Hiro. » Le silence s'installa. À tel point que Shuichi se demanda un instant si la ligne n'avait pas été coupée.  
« Hiro ?  
– Où es-tu ? »  
Le jeune chanteur lui donna le nom et l'adresse de l'hôtel de deuxième classe dans lequel il avait élu domicile. Après lui avoir promis qu'il serait là dans le quart d'heure qui suivrait, son ami raccrocha.  
Il s'installa alors confortablement sur le lit, le dos appuyé contre l'édredon défraîchi, et soupira d'aise. Tout allait bien se passer. Il n'était plus seul.

* * *

Il est dit qu'on ne choisit pas sa famille. Rien n'est plus vrai : nous n'avons aucune influence sur le type de personne qui nous engendre. Si, la plupart du temps, le hasard fait bien les choses, il arrive parfois que les gens qui nous entourent ne correspondent pas à nos attentes. Qu'ils soient violents et abusifs, ou que nos centres d'intérêts divergent trop, il se peut qu'on regrette d'être né dans sa famille.  
Il y a tout de même une chose que l'on peut faire pour palier cela : fonder sa propre famille. Deux choix s'imposent alors à nous. On peut, comme tout le monde, trouver l'âme sœur, se marier, avoir des enfants, en espérant qu'ils nous trouveront plus dignes d'eux que nous n'avons trouvé nos propres parents. Ou bien on peut construire autour de nous un cercle d'amis très proches, avec qui on partage ses joies comme ses peines, et qui finissent par prendre plus d'importance dans notre vie que nos géniteurs.  
L'avantage de ces deux options, c'est qu'elles ne sont pas limitées à ceux qui seraient déçus par leur famille. Si bien que Shuichi, qui avait eu la chance de naître dans une famille aimante et compréhensive, avait quand même pu y intégrer aisément son meilleur ami.  
Les amis de ce type sont précieux. On sait que, quel que soit le souci qui nous tracasse, ils préféreront nous soutenir et nous conseiller que régler le problème à notre place. On en sort forcément plus grand et plus fort. Hiro était comme ça, et Shuichi y trouvait un immense réconfort.

Accoudé au comptoir, il sirotait maintenant un cocktail sans alcool, Hiro à ses côtés. Il se sentait un peu mieux. La simple présence de son ami suffisait à le rassurer.  
Depuis plusieurs années qu'ils se connaissaient, le jeune homme aux longs cheveux auburn et lui avaient fait les quatre cents coups ensemble. Ils étaient connus comme le loup blanc dans leur lycée. Quand ils ne séchaient pas tout simplement les cours, ils se faisaient remarquer en jouant de la musique aux moments les plus inopportuns. Hiroshi Nagano réussissait tout de même ses études grâce à un peu de travail et beaucoup d'intelligence, tandis que Shuichi Shindou se plantait lamentablement. Ce qui ne les avait pas empêché tout deux de finir le lycée avant de commencer leur carrière dans la musique.  
De tout temps, Hiro avait été le pilier de Shuichi, la force inébranlable qui maintenait le jeune homme trop sensible dans un état d'apparente quiétude. Il avait toujours ses angoisses, ses craintes, mais savoir qu'Hiro était là lui permettait d'oublier un temps ses soucis. Il pouvait alors cacher ses peurs derrière sa prétendue imbécillité et une frivolité feinte, que seul son ami savait fausses.  
Hiro, que sa famille avait promis à un brillant avenir dans la médecine, avait tout abandonné pour réaliser le rêve de Shuichi. Il avait choisi de consacrer sa vie à la guitare. Personne ne lui avait offert une telle preuve d'amour, pas même celui dont il avait partagé la vie. Si quelqu'un était capable de comprendre ce qui l'avait poussé à quitter Eiri et de le consoler, c'était bien lui.

Une demi-heure auparavant, Hiro était arrivé à la porte de la chambre d'hôtel. Il avait frappé un coup sec et Shuichi lui avait immédiatement ouvert. Le guitariste avait la mine sombre et sérieuse. Il avait observé un instant son ami, scruté ce que cachaient ses prunelles violettes, puis avait décidé de réconforter le jeune homme. Son casque de moto toujours à la main, il l'avait secoué sous le nez de son ami, lui faisant signe de le suivre jusqu'au bar de l'hôtel. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient installés et avaient commandé, ils n'avaient pas échangé une parole.

Le guitariste vida son verre, le reposa sur le comptoir, et se tourna résolument vers son ami.  
« Raconte-moi.  
– Tu sais à quel point tu te plains toujours du comportement de Yuki à mon égard. Comment il m'empêche de faire mon travail correctement. Qu'il me fait toujours pleurer. » Shuichi gardait son regard dans le vague, aucune expression visible sur son visage. « Ben faut croire que j'ai fini par en avoir assez. »  
Hiro n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Son ami avait tellement clamé haut et fort qu'il aimait l'écrivain par dessus tout et qu'il ne le quitterait jamais qu'il avait du mal à saisir ce que Shuichi lui disait. Bien sûr il en voulait à Eiri Uesugi de l'enfer dans lequel il faisait vivre le jeune homme. Mais il savait aussi qu'une vie sans Yuki serait encore plus infernale pour Shuichi. Qu'était-il donc passé par la tête du chanteur pour décider de quitter l'homme qu'il aimait de cette façon ? Avait-il entendu le dicton "Il vaut mieux être seul que mal accompagné" une fois de trop ?  
« Si tu le vis si mal, tu devrais peut-être faire demi-tour tout de suite. » Il pouvait compter sur Hiro pour lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Il sourit mélancoliquement puis répondit : « J'ai pris ma décision. Ça va être dur au début, mais je vais m'en sortir. Avec l'aide de mon meilleur ami.  
– Bien sûr, tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi pour te soutenir. »

Ils passèrent une petite heure à se raconter de vieux souvenirs d'enfance, à parler musique… Tout pour que, même l'espace d'un instant, Shuichi oublie son chagrin.  
Mais l'heure avançait et minuit n'allait pas tarder à arriver. S'ils ne voulaient pas se faire taper sur les doigts par leur manager le lendemain, il leur fallait aller au lit. Alors Hiro se leva et paya la note. Après avoir salué Shuichi, il prit la direction de la porte du bar, mais se ravisa aussitôt. Il se tourna vers son ami et le tint un instant dans ses bras, le serrant très fort. Le jeune chanteur, surpris, ne bougea pas pendant plusieurs secondes. Il allait rendre la pareille à Hiro avec gratitude mais celui-ci l'avait déjà lâché, et d'un geste de la main, il le saluait en quittant le bar.

* * *

Shuichi regagna piteusement sa chambre d'hôtel. Peut-être faire venir Hiro n'avait pas été une si bonne idée que cela après tout. Il ressentait maintenant d'autant plus sa solitude.  
Il fit tourner la clé dans la serrure et poussa la porte grinçante. Le décor passé de la chambre lui donna un nouveau coup au cœur. En cet instant, il aurait pu être dans les bras de l'homme qu'il aimait, ou au moins sur un canapé relativement confortable à une distance raisonnable de celui-ci, dans un appartement luxueux, bien que froid. Au lieu de cela, il se retrouvait dans un cagibi impersonnel et vieillissant, seul…  
Ses yeux devinrent humides. Mais il refusait de se laisser aller au désespoir. Il décida de prendre une bonne douche avant de se coucher.  
Sous le jet brûlant, il laissa enfin couler ses larmes, se disant que c'était toujours plus dur le premier soir, et que ça ne pouvait aller qu'en s'arrangeant. Il prit sur lui pour cesser ses pleurs une fois l'eau coupée, s'essuya vigoureusement, puis se dirigea vers le lit, nu comme au premier jour.

Les draps étaient frais contre sa peau encore chaude de la douche qu'il venait juste de prendre. Un léger frisson le parcourut. Il remonta un peu plus la couverture et enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller.  
Les yeux fermés, il tentait de trouver le sommeil. Mais rien n'y faisait. Dans les ténèbres et le silence de la chambre d'hôtel, son esprit refusait le repos. Ses idées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il s'interrogeait sur le bien-fondé de sa réaction vis-à-vis de Yuki, imaginait sa vie dans un an, au sommet de sa gloire mais terriblement seul… Puis, comme s'il répondait lui-même à ses doutes, il revivait les multiples humiliations qu'il avait subies sous le joug de son amant.  
Mais la partie de lui qui aimait Yuki à en mourir n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Ce qui peuplait maintenant ses pensées était une succession d'images illustrant leurs ébats les plus passionnés : Yuki caressant sa peau douce, la langue de Yuki s'immisçant dans les recoins les plus intimes de son corps, les mains de Yuki parcourant son dos et ses fesses…  
Shuichi ne tarda pas à sentir les effets de ces souvenirs sur son corps. Il tenta vainement de calmer son excitation en se frottant contre les draps frais. Réalisant que cela ne faisait qu'attiser son désir, il se tourna dans le lit et, maintenant sur le dos, il glissa sa main jusqu'à son entrejambe. La tête pleine d'images de Yuki, il se caressa jusqu'à l'orgasme.  
C'est vaguement honteux de ce qu'il venait de faire qu'il s'endormit enfin.


	3. Astéroïde

Le temps passait étrangement depuis que Shuichi avait claqué la porte de son appartement. Il pouvait tout aussi bien s'être écoulé une demi-heure que deux heures. Il n'en avait tout simplement aucune idée.  
Quand il avait commencé à avoir mal au dos à force de rester assis par terre – ce qui le faisait douter qu'il ne se soit passé qu'une petite demi-heure – il était monté sur le lit, dérangeant les impeccables draps bleu nuit qui le couvraient. Après avoir installé un des confortables oreillers contre son bassin endolori, il était retourné à ses pensées.

Shuichi l'avait quitté. Il le savait, il en était sûr. Les signes ne trompaient pas : son air préoccupé, ses hésitations, son calme inhabituel… Et enfin cette porte claquée, qui avait résonné comme celle d'un tombeau que l'on refermait. Il n'était pas parti au travail, ni faire des courses à la supérette du coin. Il avait vidé les lieux. Il avait réuni ses affaires, les avait enfournées dans un gros sac de sport, et l'avait abandonné. Il ne parvenait pas encore à réaliser.

Malgré ses réticences au début de leur relation, Shuichi était devenu une constante dans sa vie. S'il y avait bien une chose sur laquelle il pouvait toujours compter, c'était la présence exubérante de son compagnon.  
Compagnon… Un mot qu'il n'employait jamais, pas même en son for intérieur. Cela aurait donné trop d'importance à ce petit bonhomme qui parasitait son existence bien tranquille. Trop tranquille. Monotone même. Déprimante. Shuichi avait fait disparaître d'un rire enthousiaste le silence sépulcral qui avait empli cet appartement pendant tant d'années. Il avait comblé un manque qu'il n'avait jamais réalisé avoir.  
Il était un être humain après tout, et comme ses comparses il avait besoin d'une moitié, d'un compagnon, d'une âme sœur… Il avait longtemps refusé de l'accepter, mais l'arrivée de Shuichi dans sa vie lui avait rappelé sa condition : il était seul et malheureux.  
Certaines personnes vivent dans des maisons peu éclairées. Rapidement, cela n'est plus un problème pour eux, leurs yeux s'habituent à la pénombre. Mais pour peu qu'ils passent une journée très ensoleillée à l'extérieur, l'obscurité qui leur allait si bien auparavant leur paraîtra trop sombre. Sa rencontre avec Shuichi avait été son soleil. Comment pouvait-il maintenant espérer retourner dans les ténèbres ?

Un autre sentiment se disputait son esprit : la culpabilité.  
Tant que Shuichi acceptait sa froideur et sa cruauté, il avait choisi de croire que peut-être il n'était pas si invivable qu'il le pensait. Mais si même un être aussi patient et conciliant que le jeune chanteur décidait que c'était trop, il était temps de se remettre en question.  
Bien sûr qu'il était responsible du départ de Shuichi. Cela ne faisait aucun doute. Et si cette perspective avait pu l'enthousiasmer au début de leur relation, maintenant elle le terrifiait. Il avait tellement désiré faire fuir le garçon qu'il avait sciemment multiplié les conquêtes sous ses yeux. Pourtant, dans les bras de ces femmes sans visage et sans nom qu'il ramenait à la maison, c'était à Shuichi qu'il pensait. À ses yeux presque clos par l'extase, aux frissons que ses petites mains provoquaient quand elles effleuraient sa nuque ou ses oreilles si sensibles, aux doux gémissements qui s'échappaient de sa bouche entrouverte… Et son orgasme, ourlé de remords, était alors si peu satisfaisant qu'il renvoyait les jeunes femmes sans ménagement, plus en colère contre lui-même que contre ces groupies sans cervelle qui s'offraient à lui, pensant tenir là les quinze minutes de gloire promises par Andy Warhol.  
Il fuyait alors soigneusement Shuichi pendant toute une journée, pour éviter de lire dans ces yeux violets la douleur qu'il avait pu y percevoir à quelques reprises. Mais quand un matin, en sortant de la chambre qu'il avait partagée avec une énième inconnue sans saveur, il avait croisé Shuichi les yeux encore rougis par les larmes qu'il avait versées, il avait décidé d'arrêter cette comédie. Il voulait garder le jeune chanteur à ses côtés, et il voulait plus que tout le voir rire.

Il sourit tristement au souvenir de cette promesse qu'il s'était faîte. Quelle hypocrisie ! Tout ce qu'il avait fait depuis, c'était brimer, insulter et humilier le jeune homme. Oui, il riait. Oui, il semblait heureux. Mais personne ne pouvait ignorer l'amertume qui se dégageait de chacun de ses sourires, pas même lui. Pas même en refusant obstinément de le regarder droit dans les yeux. Sa mélancolie suintait de tous ses pores, l'enveloppant, comme un parfum trop fort et bon marché, dans des effluves de tristesse que tout le monde respirait. La plupart choisissait de se boucher mentalement les narines, comme lui. Mais comment les gens pouvaient-ils croire que Shuichi était un homme heureux ? Étaient-ils tous aveugles ?

Shuichi était un homme. Il lui était toujours aussi difficile de se l'avouer.  
Il ne niait pas son sexe, mais sa maturité. Il préférait toujours le voir comme un petit garçon, malgré la logique perverse qui en résultait. Sa facilité à s'émouvoir ou à s'enthousiasmer, sa grande fragilité, mais aussi sa petite taille et la délicatesse de ses membres, l'invitaient souvent à penser qu'ils avaient plus de quatre ans de différence d'âge. Ils semblaient à des millions d'années lumière l'un de l'autre.  
Et il avait torturé – le mot n'était pas trop fort – cet enfant pendant si longtemps…

Eiri sentit ses yeux piquer un peu. Surpris par cette sensation inhabituelle, il y porta la main. Quand il retira ses doigts, il vit qu'ils étaient humides et comprit qu'il était en train de pleurer. C'était la deuxième fois depuis qu'il était avec Shuichi.  
La première fois avait été terrible. Quand il avait pris le temps de se poser et d'imaginer ce que le chanteur avait accepté de subir pour le protéger, lui, l'homme ingrat qui refusait d'avouer ses sentiments, il n'avait pu retenir ses larmes. Cet être pur et innocent, en vertu de l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour le monstre qu'il était, avait même caché sa mésaventure. Il n'aurait été au courant de rien si Nakano n'était pas venu le trouver, fou de rage.  
Ce jour-là, il avait enfin réussi à se débarrasser de Shuichi. Il ne souhaitait pas faire souffrir le jeune homme plus longtemps, et se sachant incapable de lui apporter le bonheur, il avait choisi les mots les plus terribles pour le faire partir. Sans savoir que cela allait précipiter Shuichi dans un cauchemar terrifiant. Comment aurait-il pu deviner que son rival sur scène, Taki Aizawa, allait choisir ce jour-là pour se venger ? Que la colère du chanteur des ASK le pousserait à organiser un viol collectif ? Rien que d'y penser, il avait à nouveau des envies de meurtre.  
Il avait évité de justesse d'en arriver là, mais il avait tout de même sauvé l'honneur de Shuichi en massacrant ceux qui avaient osé poser la main sur lui. Et quand il avait vu à quel point le jeune chanteur tentait de faire croire que cet épisode de sa vie était insignifiant, il avait pleuré comme il ne l'avait pas fait depuis longtemps.

Tant de sacrifices et de douleur pour en arriver là.  
Mais maintenant, était-ce pour lui qu'il pleurait, à cause de la solitude dans laquelle il allait devoir vivre ? Ou était-ce au souvenir de tout ce qu'il avait fait subir à l'homme qu'il aimait ? Peut-être était-ce pour les deux à la fois. Submergé par un profond sentiment de tristesse, il se laissa aller, pleurant à chaudes larmes entre ses paumes, murmurant un sanglot de temps en temps.

* * *

Les premiers rayons du soleil l'éveillèrent le lendemain matin. Il s'était endormi en pleurant, assis et le dos contre la tête de lit. Quand il tenta de bouger, sa colonne refusa de se plier, et ses yeux semblaient avoir gonflé dans leurs orbites. Sa tête était lourde. Il se serait cru un lendemain de soirée arrosée. Et pendant quelques instants, il se plût à le croire.  
Mais le silence pesant qui régnait dans l'appartement lui fit rapidement reprendre ses esprits. Il était seul.

C'est en grognant qu'il s'extirpa du lit et prit la direction de la salle de bain. Il commença par se passer le visage à l'eau froide pour désenfler ses paupières, puis se glissa sous une bonne douche bien chaude pour relaxer les muscles de son dos.  
Quand il eût fini de s'essuyer, si son corps allait mieux, il n'en allait pas de même de son esprit. Il lui semblait réaliser tous ces gestes habituels comme un automate. Une sorte de grand vide froid l'avait envahi et il n'était pas certain de pouvoir y remédier de sitôt.  
Les mains appuyées sur le rebord du lavabo, il se regarda dans le miroir. Les maquilleuses auraient eu beaucoup de travail à faire pour le rendre présentable s'il avait dû passer à la télévision. Ses cheveux étaient ternes, ses yeux bouffis et sa peau avait connu des jours meilleurs. Dans son état actuel, il doutait de toute façon qu'il accepterait toute proposition de promotion qu'on lui ferait.

On lui répétait sans cesse qu'il était beau. Pourtant, tout ce qu'il voyait en ce moment était le reflet d'un être cruel et sans cœur qui avait blessé, peut-être à jamais, un jeune homme généreux et passionné. Ses péchés déformaient son visage. Pourquoi personne ne voyait le monstre qui l'habitait ? Tout n'était-il qu'apparence dans ce monde de débauche et d'égoïsme ? Non, pas tout à fait. Shuichi avait trouvé quelque chose en lui. Bien sûr, c'est son visage qui l'avait d'abord attiré, il le lui avait répété assez souvent pour qu'il n'en doute plus. Mais il insistait toujours sur le fait qu'il était tombé amoureux de lui alors même qu'il était un homme. Si le physique était tout ce qui importait à Shuichi, jamais il n'aurait posé les yeux sur une personne du même sexe que lui. Mais qu'avait-il bien pu voir en lui qui valait la peine de souffrir en silence pendant si longtemps ? Il ne le savait pas, et peut-être ne le saurait-il jamais.

Face à son reflet, dans cette salle de bain froide et sans âme – comme l'ensemble de son appartement – sous la lumière défigurante d'un néon, il prit une décision : il allait changer. Même s'il y avait peu de chance pour que Shuichi revienne vers lui, il devait se prouver à lui-même qu'il valait mieux que ça.

Et comme si c'était naturellement la première étape de toute métamorphose digne de ce nom, il s'essaya à sourire. La première tentative fut un échec : il avait l'impression d'avoir en face de lui le Joker prêt à torturer des chatons. Il cessa immédiatement.  
"_Il me faut des pensées agréables, sinon mon sourire sera mécanique_" songea-t-il. Et la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit fut la journée qu'il avait passée au parc d'attraction avec Shuichi. Il avait accepté de l'y accompagner contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur – quelle ironie. Mais quand il avait vu le visage du jeune chanteur s'illuminer, la joie irradiant dans ses yeux et son sourire, il n'avait plus été capable de regretter son geste. Si un simple oui pouvait provoquer un tel bonheur chez Shuichi, il était prêt à dire oui tous les jours, plusieurs fois par jour.  
Mais bien sûr, les petits démons dans son esprit persistaient à lui faire dire l'exact contraire de ce qu'il pensait, et il n'était jamais parvenu à respecter l'engagement qu'il avait pris ce jour-là. Pourtant, pendant son rendez-vous avec Shuichi, il avait profité de chaque instant, de chaque seconde. Le soleil faisait resplendir les cheveux roses de son compagnon, ses yeux lavande brillaient de joie, son sourire s'étirait d'une oreille à l'autre. Il avait dû lutter pour garder un visage impassible. Cette journée avait certainement été la plus belle de toute sa vie.  
Maintenant, devant le miroir intransigeant de sa salle de bain, le simple souvenir de cette sortie le faisait sourire sincèrement. Il n'avait plus à le cacher, car personne n'était là pour en être témoin. Et malgré ses lèvres étirées dans un sourire qui aurait sans nul doute séduit Shuichi s'il n'avait pas déjà été passionnément amoureux de lui, de grosses larmes amères roulèrent sur ses joues.

Énervé contre lui-même et contre sa faiblesse, il donna un grand coup de poing dans ce visage qui l'agaçait profondément. Le miroir explosa, de longues échardes de verre s'enfonçant dans ses chairs. Mais il ne sentait pas la douleur dans sa main ou le sang qui coulait le long de son avant-bras. Ce qu'il avait en face de lui, ce visage effrayant, difforme, était celui qu'il cachait dans son cœur. Il avait enfin devant ses yeux le monstre qui avait fait souffrir Shuichi. Il voulait lui dire à quel point il le méprisait, le détestait, souhaitait le vouer aux gémonies. Il se contenta de saisir le miroir, se coupant un peu plus les paumes, et de le jeter dans la baignoire où il finit de s'émietter.

Laissant sur le carrelage blanc des murs et du sol de larges empreintes sanglantes, il quitta la salle de bain, prenant au passage une serviette pour éponger ses blessures.  
Arrivé dans le salon, il saisit le téléphone posé sur une étagère et composa un numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur. Quand on décrocha à l'autre bout du fil, il poussa un profond soupir avant de déclarer : « Toma, j'ai besoin de toi. »  
De larges gouttes écarlates continuaient de s'écraser sur le parquet.


	4. Électrons libres

« Bon sang, Shindou-san, c'est déjà la troisième fois qu'on reprend ce couplet ! J'aimerais bien qu'on ait enregistré cette chanson avant ce soir, si c'était possible. »  
Hiro avait envie de gifler Fujisaki. Bien sûr, le jeune claviériste n'avait aucune idée de ce qui pouvait mettre Shuichi dans cet état, mais il aurait au moins pu faire preuve d'un peu plus de tact et de compréhension. Ce n'était pas comme si l'intense peine du chanteur ne s'affichait pas clairement sur son visage.  
« Désolé, je vais faire mieux cette fois-ci. Promis. » Shuichi sourit faiblement pour amadouer Fujisaki, qui poussa un soupir avant de reposer les doigts sur son clavier et de faire signe aux techniciens de se tenir prêt.  
Malheureusement, la prise suivante ne fut pas meilleure, et Fujisaki décréta une pause d'une demi-heure. Hiro en profita pour prendre son ami par la main et l'emmena dans un bureau vide, près du studio d'enregistrement.  
« Hé, Hiro, tu fais quoi ? »  
Le guitariste ferma la porte derrière eux, lâchant momentanément son ami pour ce faire.  
«Hiro, tu m'expliques ? »  
Hiroshi saisit à nouveau le bras de Shuichi et le força à s'asseoir. Puis il tourna une chaise afin de s'installer face au chanteur.  
« Tu vas pas bien, hein ? Qu'est-ce qu... » Shuichi s'interrompit quand il lut l'inquiétude dans les yeux bruns de son meilleur ami.  
« Comment tu te sens ? » demanda le guitariste. Puis, sentant que Shuichi allait vouloir le rassurer, il ajouta fermement : « Sans mentir. »

Shuichi, comprenant qu'il ne pourrait pas y échapper, poussa un profond soupir. Les yeux baissés sur ses mains qui jouaient nerveusement l'une avec l'autre, il n'osait affronter le regard de son ami. Il savait qu'il risquait de fondre en larme devant un visage compatissant.  
Si Fujisaki pouvait paraître rude et sans coeur, c'était en fait un grand réconfort pour Shuichi de se faire disputer. D'abord, cela lui permettait de croire que rien n'avait changé. Ensuite, se faire ainsi secouer les bretelles lui rappelait que sa vie ne s'était pas arrêtée et qu'il avait encore de nombreuses choses à accomplir.  
La compassion de son ami guitariste pouvait au contraire le pousser à s'apitoyer sur son sort, ce qu'il ne désirait pas du tout. Mais il ne voulait pas non plus que le jeune homme s'inquiète trop, il devait donc lui dire franchement ce qu'il ressentait.  
« C'est pas facile... » Il se gratta honteusement la tête. « Je me doutais pas que ça serait aussi dur en fait. »

Hiro, patient, attendait la suite des confessions du jeune chanteur. Il l'observa en silence se lever de sa chaise et prendre place près de la fenêtre. Shuichi se mordilla songeusement un ongle, les yeux dans le vague. Jamais Hiro n'avait vu le jeune chanteur avec un air aussi désespéré. Il était habituellement si enjoué, si plein de vie ! Devant lui, il n'y avait plus que la coquille vide de celui qui avait été une boule d'exubérance pendant tant d'années.  
Tout avait changé avec l'arrivée de Yuki Eiri dans leur vie. Bien sûr, Shuichi n'avait pas toujours été heureux, même avant ça, et il avait toujours été présent pour le réconforter. Mais ce n'était que des broutilles, des petites peines sans importance et vite oubliées. Ce qu'il vivait avec l'écrivain, par contre, ressemblait de l'extérieur à une torture perpétuelle. Pour en arriver à un tel gâchis...

« Hier soir, j'ai cru que j'allais un peu mieux, alors je me suis mis devant la télé. Y avait un talk show stupide, je me suis dit que ça me changerait les idées » expliqua Shuichi en reniflant. « Faut croire que j'ai pas de chance ! » Le jeune chanteur partit d'un rire sans joie. « C'était l'émission que Yuki avait enregistré la semaine dernière. »  
Shuichi se tourna vers son ami, les yeux emplis de larmes. « Dis, Hiro, c'est normal que ça fasse encore aussi mal quatre jours après ? »

Ressentant la détresse de son meilleur ami, Hiroshi se leva et alla prendre Shuichi dans ses bras. À peine avait-il passé ses bras autour des épaules du chanteur que celui-ci s'effondra. Il trouvait touchant, mais si caractéristique de la naïveté de son ami, que celui-ci puisse croire que quatre jours étaient une éternité. Il savait très bien que ce n'était que le début, et que Shuichi n'avait pas fini de souffrir. Pauvre Shuichi !  
Ému, le jeune guitariste chuchota des mots rassurants tout en caressant doucement la tête de son ami jusqu'à ce qu'il fût calmé. Puis, avec des gestes très doux, il accompagna Shuichi jusqu'à sa chaise et le fit asseoir. Agenouillé devant lui, les mains de son ami dans les siennes, il lui demanda : « Tu es sûr que tu as pris la bonne décision ?  
– Mais Hiro...  
– Oui, je sais, tu pouvais plus supporter Yuki. Mais regarde dans l'état que tu es ! Tu...  
– Hiro ! » l'interrompit fermement Shuichi. « Ce type, je l'aime, plus que tout, c'est vrai. Mais j'ai fini par plus m'aimer, MOI. Tu peux pas savoir comment c'est dur de se regarder dans la glace le matin et se détester parce qu'on est faible et que personne pourra jamais nous aimer.  
– Shuichi, c'est faux !  
– Je sais » avoua Shuichi en baissant les yeux et en tapotant la main de Hiro. Puis il leva un regard décidé vers son ami. « Mais quand la personne que tu aimes te montre chaque jour à quel point elle te déteste, tu t'en fous des autres. Tu as vraiment l'impression d'être moins que rien. Une merde. »

Hiro, surpris par tant de véhémence, resta abasourdi quelques instants. Puis il reprit place sur sa chaise, face à son ami. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas voir le désespoir dans lequel celui-ci peu à peu s'enfonçait ? Il passait ses journées avec lui, riait avec lui, chantait avec lui. Et il apprenait seulement maintenant ce que Shuichi avait caché tout ce temps au fond de son coeur.  
Bien entendu, il savait que la vie avec Yuki Eiri n'était pas rose tous les jours, et souvent il avait vu Shuichi arriver au studio avec l'air d'avoir toute la misère du monde sur le dos. Mais quand il le questionnait, ce qui avait mis son ami dans cet état était presque tout le temps une histoire ridicule : un mot pris de travers, une jalousie infondée... Comment aurait-il pu se douter que par delà ces imbécillités, une vraie et profonde souffrance affectait Shuichi ? Que peut-être il ne laissait voir qu'une infime partie de son calvaire pour que personne autour de lui ne s'inquiète outre mesure ?  
Une vague de rage envers Yuki Eiri l'envahit. Cette ordure avait poussé un jeune homme aussi adorable que son ami à se détester. Pourtant il devait avouer que c'était aussi ce type qui avait fait connaître l'amour à Shuichi, et il ne devait pas l'oublier. Pendant longtemps, Shuichi avait été un solitaire, ne traînant qu'avec sa soeur et lui. Et s'il n'en parlait jamais, Hiroshi savait que son meilleur ami rêvait d'une belle histoire d'amour. Shuichi était tellement persuadé qu'il l'avait trouvée avec Yuki Eiri ! Pour le bien de son ami, il se devait de mettre son mouchoir par dessus ses rancoeurs. Il inspira un grand coup.  
« Shuichi, je me disais juste que peut-être tu... pourrais parler avec Yuki ? »

Le jeune chanteur rougit. L'idée ne l'avait, semblait-il, jamais effleuré. Il lui accorda quelques instants de réflexion, puis reprit la parole.  
« Tu as raison, je devrais essayer. Mais pas maintenant. Comment Yuki pourrait m'aimer si je me supporte pas ? »  
Shuichi se leva brusquement, l'air décidé. La main sur l'épaule du guitariste, regardant droit devant lui, il déclara : « Tu vas voir, Hiro. Je vais reprendre confiance en moi, et puis j'irai parler à Yuki. Il tombera éperdument amoureux de moi et je pourrai lui faire faire tout ce que je veux. MOUAHAHAH ! »  
Hiroshi était content de revoir enfin la force de caractère et l'optimisme de son meilleur ami. Il rit doucement en regardant le visage ridicule que Shuichi affichait, puis choisit de le taquiner un peu.  
« Si tu veux nous montrer de quoi tu es capable, tu crois pas que ça serait intéressant que tu plantes pas l'enregistrement d'aujourd'hui ?  
– Ah merde, tu as raison ! » Shuichi partit d'un pas pressé vers la porte du bureau dans lequel les deux amis s'étaient réfugiés. Il l'ouvrit à la volée, puis se tourna vers Hiro.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Je vais pas t'attendre une plombe hein ! » Rassuré par l'enthousiasme retrouvé de son ami, Hiro quitta le bureau, fermant la porte derrière lui. Quand il entra dans le studio d'enregistrement, Shuichi était déjà derrière son micro, prêt à délivrer sa meilleure performance de la journée – ce qui n'était pas bien difficile, aurait certainement ajouté Fujisaki. Il prit donc place derrière le sien, saisit sa guitare, et abattit son médiator quand Fujisaki donna le top départ.

* * *

Quand il avait entendu les pas précipités de Shuichi vers la porte, Yuki était parti se cacher derrière un distributeur. Il attendit que les deux jeunes hommes aient pénétré dans le studio d'enregistrement pour sortir de sa cachette.

Quand Toma avait eu fini de soigner ses mains, le jeune producteur avait décidé de s'occuper de lui. Depuis le départ de Shuichi, il faisait venir Eiri tous les jours à son studio. Il était toujours plus à l'aise dans son propre bureau pour parler stratégie. Car il lui fallait trouver un plan pour aider Eiri à se sortir de cette situation intenable. Mais se voyant rapidement à court d'idées, il avait laissé l'écrivain aller se promener dans le bâtiment, souhaitant ardemment qu'il ne tombe pas nez à nez avec l'objet de sa peine, c'est-à-dire son protégé, Shuichi Shindou.  
Et c'est ainsi que Yuki était arrivé dans le couloir sur lequel ouvrait le studio d'enregistrement, juste à temps pour voir son amant et Hiro entrer dans un bureau. Il avait alors décidé d'écouter un peu aux portes.

Il avait tout entendu, chaque parole lui faisant un peu plus mal que la précédente. Il n'avait jamais vraiment réalisé la torture qu'il avait infligé à son amant. Comment un être aussi gentil, simple, attentionné, pouvait se détester à ce point ? Parce qu'il n'avait pas été capable de lui montrer la valeur qu'il avait à ses yeux, voilà pourquoi. Et si la volonté ne manquait pas, il n'était pas certain d'avoir le courage de lui expliquer de vive voix.  
Pourtant, s'il désirait guérir le petit coeur meurtri de Shuichi, il se devait de lui faire comprendre que personne d'autre que lui ne comptait à ses yeux, et qu'il était prêt à tout pour le voir revenir entre ses bras. Mais s'il ne se sentait pas la force de lui parler...  
Une idée germa dans l'esprit de l'écrivain. "_Mais bien sûr, c'est la seule solution !_" songea-t-il. Faisant vivement demi-tour, il quitta les studios, car Toma ne lui serait d'aucune aide. Ce qu'il avait en tête ne nécessitait que son seul travail. Et il allait travailler. Dur. Cela en valait la peine.


	5. Étoiles filantes

Shuichi tint la dernière note un peu plus longtemps qu'à l'accoutumée, faisant résonner l'harmonie finale bien après que les instruments se soient tus. Puis le technicien, dans son aquarium, fit signe que la prise était bonne et qu'ils pouvaient venir écouter le rendu avec lui.  
Nakano posa sa guitare sur son stand et rejoignit Fujisaki et Shuichi, ce dernier ayant déjà atteint la porte en un bond. Les trois musiciens s'assirent dans le fond de la pièce. Suguru, les yeux fermés et les bras croisés, attendait la musique patiemment, tandis que le chanteur se trémoussait gaiement sur son siège. Hiro observait alternativement l'un et l'autre, se demandant, non pour la première fois, comment des individus aussi différents qu'eux trois étaient capables de créer des morceaux dont l'harmonie entre la mélodie et les paroles pouvait séduire un nombre grandissant de personnes. Il supposait que c'était justement la diversité de leurs caractères, diamétralement opposés, et de leurs goûts qui leur permettait d'imaginer des chansons dont chaque élément complétait les autres. Shuichi, par ses textes si personnels, leur communiquait son énergie et son enthousiasme, tandis que la méticulosité de Suguru y ajoutait une touche de professionnalisme bienvenu. Quant à lui, Hiro, il espérait que les accords métalliques de sa guitare apportaient la dose nécessaire de colère et de rock & roll attitude pour que leur public adolescent y trouve son compte. Plus il y réfléchissait, plus il était certain que Bad Luck avait de l'avenir

L'ingénieur du son manoeuvra quelques potentiomètres et poussa un ou deux boutons avant de lancer la lecture. Il s'enfonça alors dans son fauteuil et se tourna vers les membres du groupe pour observer leurs réactions.  
Trois minutes quarante-deux plus tard, le sourire que chacun affichait était une confirmation : la dernière chanson de l'album était prête. Ne restait à l'ingé son qu'à équaliser un peu les différentes pistes et à rajouter quelques effets. Avec celle-ci, leur nouvel album de onze chansons était complet. Étonnament, Shuichi avait cette fois-ci été sérieux et consciencieux dans l'écriture des paroles, et la totalité de l'enregistrement, malgré un début un peu laborieux, avait été réalisé en seulement un peu plus de sept semaines. Les textes du chanteur étaient parfois un peu trop sombres et déprimants, mais quelques indications de Fujisaki et Hiro avaient permis à Shuichi d'alléger un peu les thèmes abordés. Les deux dernières chansons avaient par ailleurs une tonalité, sinon gaie, du moins plus optimiste.

En effet, plus la fin de l'enregistrement approchait, plus Shuichi reprenait du courage. Il savait qu'il était en train d'accomplir quelque chose, même s'il ne savait pas quoi exactement, et que bientôt, il aurait suffisamment confiance en lui pour aller trouver Yuki et discuter de leur relation. Ces sept semaines avaient été très pénibles pour lui. Il était passé par des phases de découragement total que seule la perspective de revoir Yuki au plus vite lui avait permis de surmonter.

_Ils venaient d'écouter la mélodie que Suguru et Hiroshi avaient composée. Même sans les arrangements qui viendraient par la suite, il avait senti le potentiel du morceau. Mais était-il réellement capable d'écrire des paroles à la mesure de cette chanson ? La musique évoquait l'espoir et le courage, deux choses dont il manquait cruellement en ce moment. Les diverses conversations qu'il avait eues avec Hiro lui revenaient en mémoire : avait-il enfin réappris à s'aimer ? Il n'en était pas sûr. Quand il se regardait dans le miroir, il ne voyait qu'un enfant. Il avait pourtant besoin de prouver son indépendance et sa valeur, à lui et aux autres. Il est vrai que, depuis quelques jours, il n'entendait plus, de la part de K et Sakano, qu'encouragements et félicitations. Ils acclamaient son talent. En serait-il de même pour le public ? Il le saurait au moment de la sortie de l'album. Mais en attendant, il devait donner le meilleur de lui-même, et il n'était pas certain de le pouvoir en ce moment. Il se devait pourtant de passer outre ses incertitudes, car chaque instant perdu repoussait ses retrouvailles avec l'homme de sa vie. Ce qui lui manquait peut-être en talent, il allait le palier avec son travail et son acharnement._  
_Le texte qui naquit de ces réflexions reflétait tellement bien ce que ses camarades avaient voulu exprimer par leur musique qu'il fut décider que cette chanson serait la chanson-titre de l'album, SPIRIT. Cette preuve de confiance en ses capacités permit à Shuichi de se sentir un peu mieux. Le lendemain, quand il se regarda dans la glace, il y vit un jeune homme déterminé. "Une étape de franchie" songea-t-il._

À chaque fin d'enregistrement d'une chanson, son moral s'était amélioré, facilitant son travail d'écriture pour le morceau suivant. Si bien que, la dernière semaine, ils étaient parvenus à boucler les trois dernières chansons, et Shuichi était fier de chaque titre. C'était un excellent album qu'ils allaient proposer, il en était persuadé. Mais c'est le public qui, à la fin, jugerait de la qualité de leur travail. Qui déciderait, sans le savoir, de l'avenir de sa vie sentimentale.

* * *

Les membres de Bad Luck attendaient dans la salle de réunion attenante au bureau de Toma. K et Sakano devaient leur annoncer le classement des ventes de single.  
SPIRIT avait été lancé une semaine plus tôt, après quelques jours de travail sur les arrangements et la production du disque en un nombre suffisant d'exemplaires. La réalisation du visuel avait été très rapide : Shuichi ayant particulièrement apposé sa marque sur cet album, les designers avaient choisi une pochette unie, de la même teinte de rose que les cheveux du chanteur, avec le titre, SPIRIT, écrit en gros et en noir, dans une police toute simple.

Les critiques musicaux avaient été enthousiastes – ce qui avait encore contribué au moral de Shuichi – mais tout le monde savait que cela ne présageait en rien d'un succès commercial. Nombre de morceaux ayant bénéficié de critiques positives avaient disparu des charts en moins de trois semaines, avec une première semaine déjà peu encourageante. La recette du succès était un tel mystère que tout ce que pouvaient faire les musiciens, c'était de donner le meilleur d'eux-mêmes en espérant que le public prenne conscience de leur talent et de la qualité de leur musique. C'était certainement plus facile après quelques années de reconnaissance, mais pour un groupe débutant comme Bad Luck, chaque album était un nouveau challenge. Cela revenait à peu près à remettre sa tête sur le billot en ne sachant pas si le bourreau allait abattre sa hache cette fois-ci.

Si Shuichi était le plus nerveux des trois, il n'était tout de même pas le seul à attendre avec impatience les résultats de la semaine. Fujisaki était capable de contenir son stress, mais un simple coup d'oeil à ses phalanges blanchies qui étreignaient ses bras suffisait à réaliser qu'il n'était pas immunisé. Il avait juste moins de mal à cacher sa nervosité.  
Shuichi, quant à lui, passait son temps à s'asseoir, puis à se relever, à rester debout près de la grande baie vitrée pendant quelques instants avant de faire le tour de la table en se mordillant les ongles. Hiro l'observait, et l'angoisse que son ami laissait transpirer le contaminait petit à petit. Il avait conscience de l'enjeu que représentait ce classement. Il avait souvent discuté avec Shuichi pendant ces longues semaines d'enregistrement, et celui-ci lui avait fait part de sa décision.

_Shuichi se reposait un instant, allongé sur un des canapés du hall d'entrée de NG Studio. Une cannette de soda oubliée l'attendait sur la table. Hiro, dos au mur, se répétait mentalement les accords du prochain morceau qu'ils allaient répéter._  
_« Je trouve qu'on s'en sort pas mal, t'en penses quoi ? demanda soudain Hiroshi._  
– _Mmmh » répondit vaguement le chanteur. Cela faisait une petite semaine seulement qu'ils avaient commencé à travailler sur leur nouvel album, et Shuichi ne semblait pas au mieux de sa forme, ce qui était parfaitement justifié. La première chanson avait été un véritable enfer à finir. La deuxième n'était malheureusement pas en meilleure voie. Pourtant, Hiro sentait déjà le potentiel de leur travail. Il souhaitait juste le faire réaliser à son ami._  
_« Je trouve que tes textes s..._  
– _Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois ? » l'interrompit Shuichi, sans qu'il fasse mine de l'avoir entendu._  
_La dernière fois... Ils se voyaient tous les jours, comment le jeune chanteur pouvait penser qu'il savait de quelle dernière fois exactement il parlait ?_  
_« Je pense que si j'arrive à finir cet album et à en faire un vrai hit, j'irai parler à Yuki. » Ah, c'était de cette fois-là qu'il parlait ! C'était donc l'objectif que Shuichi s'était fixé. C'était à l'aune de son succès avec cet album qu'il allait mesurer sa valeur et sa légitimité auprès de Yuki Eiri. Cela ne l'étonnait pas outre mesure, son ami avait déjà eu des idées autrement plus farfelues._  
_Désirant plus que tout que les rêves du jeune chanteur se réalisent, il décida de se donner à 200% sur ce projet. Leur album allait entrer dans la légende, c'était une promesse qu'il se faisait._

Shuichi faisait le tour de la pièce pour la énième fois. Hiro en arrivait à craindre qu'il ne creuse un sillon dans le parquet de bois clair. Il était sur le point de lui en faire la remarque quand la porte de la salle de réunion s'ouvrit. Aussitôt le jeune chanteur, qui vibrait comme une pile électrique, s'assit à côté de son meilleur ami.  
K et Sakano entrèrent, ce dernier tenant dans ses mains un listing qu'ils venaient tout juste de recevoir. Entre ces feuilles se jouait l'avenir de Shuichi, et par là même celui de Bad Luck.

Il ne leur fallut pas plus de quelques secondes pour deviner le résultat. Sakano pleurait de joie, un large sourire sur ses lèvres détrempées. K, de son côté, affichait une mine réjouie teintée de suffisance, comme si leur succès n'avait jamais été mis en doute.  
« Hello, mes amis ! vociféra le fringuant américain. Votre single est un succès ! Il est en tête des ventes, loin devant le second. Very good ! »  
Suguru soupira, comme si la tension qu'il avait emmagasinée se relâchait enfin. Il décroisa les bras et se permit un petit sourire jovial. Hiro était certain que ce seraient là les seules marques d'enthousiasme que le claviériste laisserait voir.

Mais le silence de Shuichi l'inquiétait. Figé sur sa chaise, les yeux dans le vague, celui-ci semblait à peine conscient de ce qui l'entourait. Hiroshi s'était attendu à ce qu'il explose de joie, à ce qu'il fasse des bonds dans toute la pièce, voire qu'il saute au cou de leur manager et de leur producteur. Au lieu de cela, il en arrivait à se demander si son ami avait réellement entendu la nouvelle. Son objectif était atteint, il avait maintenant des armes pour faire face à Yuki. Sans nul doute il avait pris conscience de sa valeur et de son talent ! Pourtant le jeune homme restait hébété sur sa chaise.

Peut-être était-ce la peur qui clouait Shuichi sur place. Hiro n'avait aucun mal à imaginer ce qui trottait dans la tête de son ami en ce moment : ai-je vraiment accompli quelque chose ? Aurai-je le courage d'aller trouver Yuki pour lui montrer le nouveau moi ? Suis-je réellement différent ? Cela changera-t-il quelque chose à notre relation ? M'acceptera-t-il à nouveau près de lui ? Autant de questions auxquelles seul Shuichi pouvait répondre. Mais il comprenait sa peur d'obtenir ces réponses. Après tout, il ne pouvait être certain qu'elles lui conviendraient. Il lui fallait maintenant utiliser le même courage et la même détermination auxquels il avait fait appel pendant la création de leur album. Il était possible que ce projet ait tellement épuisé le jeune chanteur qu'il soit incapable de réagir. Hiro allait devoir soutenir son ami une fois de plus, et lui insuffler la volonté dont il avait besoin.

« You know what ? Je pense qu'il faut fêter ça, my friends. Allons dans un bar now » proposa K.  
Sakano, inquiet, bafouilla : « M-m-mais les Bad Luck n'ont p-pas encore l'âge p-p-pour boire de l'a-a-alcool ! » Il suait à grosses gouttes et son regard allait du manager aux membres du groupe.  
La remarque eut étonnamment l'air de stopper K dans son élan. Il prit une pose exagérément pensive, réfléchit quelques instants, et répondit : « Dans un restaurant, ils pourront boire des jus de fruit, et en plus on pourra manger des sushis. Go ! » Et sur ces mots il quitta la pièce en grandes enjambées.  
Estomaqués, les autres ne se mirent pas en mouvement tout de suite. Ne se voyant pas suivi, K revint dans la pièce, son révolver à la main. « Vite ! » Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Sakano et les Bad Luck se ruent sur la porte, paniqués : personne n'avait envie de se retrouver avec une balle entre les deux yeux le soir d'un si fulgurant succès.  
Seul Shuichi restait assis, imperturbable. Hiro le secoua : « Magne-toi, imbécile, ou tu vas finir en pâté pour chien ! »  
Shuichi se tourna vers son ami, l'air de sortir d'un rêve. Comme un automate, il se releva et suivit le reste de l'équipe.

* * *

Le début de la soirée fut un peu tendu, chacun ayant encore en tête la menace de K. À part, bien entendu, K lui-même, qui faisait couler l'alcool à flot et s'empifrait de sushis. Mais rapidement, la joie communicative du manager se répandit, et ils ne tardèrent pas à prendre du plaisir à leur petite sauterie improvisée.  
Hiro, bien que profitant largement de l'ambiance enjouée de leur fête, ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour Shuichi. Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, le chanteur restait prostré à table, buvant une gorgée de son cocktail de temps en temps et ne mangeant rien.

Il avait fini l'album, et c'était un succès assuré. Les ventes avaient démarré en flèche. Mais cela signifiait-il réellement qu'il valait quelque chose ? Oubliant les moments pénibles par lesquels il était passé et que seule son obstination lui avait permis de supporter, il lui semblait qu'il n'avait rien accompli de plus qu'avant. Ses chansons se vendaient bien ? La belle affaire ! C'était le même public qui était capable d'encenser des idoles sans talent et sans voix mais avec un joli minois, après tout. Comment pouvait-il être certain qu'il était plus compétent que ces purs produits commerciaux ?

Tout à coup, il comprit : il n'avait pas besoin de ces gens pour savoir ce qu'il valait, en fait. Il savait le travail qu'il avait accompli, et de cela seul il était fier. Peu importait que le résultat soit excellent, bon, ou tout juste passable. Ce qui comptait, c'étaient les sacrifices auxquels il avait consenti, la détermination qu'il avait mise dans l'écriture des paroles même quand l'inspiration lui manquait, les nuits sans sommeil passées devant une page blanche. Bien sûr qu'il valait quelque chose, il était travailleur et volontaire, et il ne laissait pas tomber ses engagements avec sa maison de production.

Il se leva brusquement. « Je dois y aller ! » lança-t-il à personne en particulier, puis il quitta le restaurant en trombe. Abasourdis, les autres se figèrent, qui en train de porter un verre à ses lèvres, qui avec un sushi à moitié mâché lui sortant de la bouche. Hiro tapa du poing sur la table : « Vas-y Shuichi ! encouragea-t-il. K, sers-moi un verre de saké. Fêtons l'arrivée du nouveau Shuichi ! »  
Ne comprenant pas un mot de ce que racontait Hiroshi, mais ne refusant jamais un coup à boire quand on lui en proposait un, K s'exécuta sous les prières implorantes de Sakano. Tant pis pour la loi, ce soir ils méritaient tous de faire la fête !

* * *

Shuichi avait couru d'une traite depuis le restaurant jusqu'à l'appartement de Eiri. À bout de souffle, il s'autorisa un arrêt de quelques secondes sur le pas de la porte, avant d'utiliser la clé qu'il avait conservé pour ouvrir la porte. Il fut accueilli par une profonde pénombre et un silence sépulcral.  
« Yuki ? » appela-t-il timidement. Mais aucune réponse ne lui parvint.  
Il était sur le point de se déchausser quand il réalisa que le sol était jonché de lettres et de prospectus. Leur entassement suggérait que personne n'avait ouvert le courrier depuis plusieurs semaines déjà.  
Subitement inquiet, Shuichi courut jusqu'à la chambre et en ouvrit la penderie. Celle-ci était presque vide. Yuki était donc absent.  
« Où es-tu, Yuki ? »


	6. Pluie de météorites

Note: j'ai eu la chance, ce samedi, de rencontrer Maki Murakami à la Chibi Japan Expo et d'obtenir son autographe. Je lui ai dit que j'écrivais cette fic sur son œuvre et lui ai parlé de mon idée de Shuichi qui quitte Yuki pour devenir plus fort. Elle a répondu que l'inversion du rapport de force pouvait être intéressante. Bref, cette rencontre m'a donné envie de finir ce chapitre qui traînait depuis quelques temps. La survenue d'un weekend prolongé n'est pas non plus étrangère à cette publication: j'avais enfin du temps à lui consacrer. Et pour me faire pardonner, je vous propose un chapitre assez long. J'espère que vous apprécierez!

%%%%%

Shuichi visita chaque pièce, chaque placard, le moindre recoin, appelant le nom de son amant sans cesse. Quand il eut fait le tour de l'appartement sans avoir obtenu de réponse, il dut se résoudre à l'idée que Yuki était bel et bien absent, et ce depuis plusieurs semaines, comme en témoignait le tas de courrier dans l'entrée. Restait à savoir où son amant avait pu partir tout ce temps.  
Le jeune chanteur s'assit sur le canapé du salon et, la tête dans les mains, réfléchit à la meilleure manière de trouver la destination de Yuki. La première image qui lui vint à l'esprit fut celle d'un des derniers matins qu'il avait passés dans cet appartement avant sa décision de quitter l'écrivain.

_Il était temps pour lui de partir pour le studio s'il ne voulait pas être en retard et risquer de se faire tirer les oreilles par K, ou pire. Mais Yuki était encore sous la douche – il s'était exceptionnellement levé tôt, et Shuichi se plaisait à croire que c'était pour passer du temps avec lui. Réflexion incongrue, puisqu'il n'avait pas passé plus de dix minutes en sa compagnie depuis qu'il était debout. Mais Shuichi était bien connu pour son optimisme exacerbé. Il avait terriblement envie de lui dire au revoir avant de partir, voire de lui voler un baiser dont le souvenir l'aiderait à tenir toute une journée loin de son homme. Mû par une inspiration soudaine, il arracha une des pages du carnet où il écrivait habituellement ses paroles de chanson et y dessina un cœur, suivi des mots :_

_BISOU ! ! !_  
_Je t'aime, à ce soir !_  
_Signé ton Shu_

_Il colla ensuite la note sur la porte du frigo avec un magnet Kumagoro, sachant qu'une fois sorti de la salle de bain, Yuki irait immédiatement chercher une bière dans le réfrigérateur, comme à son habitude. C'était une des choses qu'il avait du mal à saisir concernant son amant : il ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait apprécier à ce point une boisson alcoolisée et amère, qui plus est au petit-déjeuner. À en croire les éloges passionnés de celui-ci – si tant est qu'il soit capable d'éprouver une quelconque passion – il fallait avoir les papilles gustatives d'un adolescent prépubère pour ne pas goûter la délicate amertume et la fine pétillance d'une bonne bière bien fraîche._  
_Shuichi déposa un baiser sur la feuille, essayant d'imaginer que c'étaient les lèvres de son amant, puis quitta l'appartement._

Shuichi se leva du canapé et se dirigea promptement vers la cuisine. Hélas, sur le frigo, pas de note. « Imbécile ! se fustigea-t-il. C'est pas parce que tu as des idées stupides que tout le monde est obligé d'avoir les mêmes. » En effet, en y réfléchissant bien, ce n'était pas du tout du genre de Yuki de laisser des mots doux sur la porte d'un réfrigérateur. Ni de laisser des mots doux tout court, d'ailleurs. Les paroles tendres étaient étrangères à la bouche venimeuse de l'écrivain. C'est la raison pour laquelle il était parti. Et s'il revenait maintenant, c'était avec l'espoir que les choses changent. Il voulait que sa relation avec Yuki soit un succès, autant que ses albums. Mais que pouvait-il faire pour arranger leur situation si l'écrivain n'était même pas là ?

Pourtant ce départ était forcément provisoire, car des effets personnels de Yuki étaient encore posés sur les étagères, notamment la photo qu'ils avaient prise d'eux deux pendant leur sortie au parc d'attraction. Shuichi prit le cadre et caressa doucement le visage de son homme à travers la glace.  
« Yuki, tu sais, je comprends pourquoi tu me traitais comme ça. Je disais rien, alors pourquoi se priver ? Mais tu vas voir, j'ai changé. Tu pourras plus faire tout ce que tu veux. Alors reviens, s'il te plaît ! »  
Fatigué et abattu, il commença à pleurer silencieusement. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil sans espoir dans les pièces principales de l'appartement, comme pour mieux s'assurer de son implacable solitude. Puis, arrivé dans la chambre, il se coucha dans le grand lit vide et s'endormit.

* * *

Shuichi ouvrit un œil incertain. Avait-il rêvé ce qui s'était passé hier ? Yuki était-il vraiment parti ? Le jeune chanteur déplia son corps engourdi. Il s'était endormi en boule sur le lit de l'écrivain la veille au soir, le nez dans l'oreiller. Il avait réussi à se persuader, malgré les longues semaines d'absence de celui-ci, que l'odeur de Yuki y était encore imprégnée. C'était là qu'il se réveillait au matin, souffrant de courbatures et les yeux rougis, sans se douter que sept semaines plus tôt, son amant était dans le même état après son départ.

Sur le dos, regardant sans s'y intéresser les imperfections de la peinture du plafond, Shuichi revenait sur ce qui s'était passé pendant son absence. Ses efforts avaient-ils été vains ? Il était parti sans dire un mot, sans expliquer les raisons de son malheur. Il n'était aucunement certain que Yuki ait eu le désir d'attendre son retour. À sa connaissance, il n'avait jamais cherché à savoir où il était.  
L'état d'abandon de l'appartement suggérait que l'écrivain était parti avec de lourds bagages et la plupart de ses affaires. Se pouvait-il qu'il ait décidé de prendre un peu de repos ailleurs, peut-être à l'étranger ? Était-il possible qu'il ne soit pas parti seul mais accompagné d'une grande blonde filiforme ou d'une petite brunette aux formes généreuses ? Les infidélités de son compagnon n'étaient plus une surprise pour lui, même si la dernière occurrence remontait à quelques années. Pouvait-on d'ailleurs parler d'infidélité quand un des membres du couple avait quitté le foyer ?

Shuichi s'assit péniblement dans le lit et étira ses bras. Le soleil matinal jetait ses tièdes rayons sur son corps endolori, soulageant faiblement ses tensions. Dehors, le ciel était bleu et sans nuage une très belle journée se préparait mais le jeune chanteur n'y voyait pour l'instant que du noir. Comment pouvait-il en être autrement quand l'homme qu'il aimait avait déguerpi Dieu sait où sans laisser un mot ? Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Yuki n'était pas censé savoir qu'il était susceptible de revenir.  
En fait, quand il était parti, lui-même ne savait pas qu'il allait rentrer un jour. Comment alors Yuki aurait-il pu s'en douter ? C'était en discutant avec Hiro qu'il avait pris la décision de tenter de sauver son couple en offrant une seconde chance à son amant si celui-ci était capable d'accepter l'homme qu'il était devenu. Sa décision d'origine avait été de quitter définitivement celui qui l'avait fait souffrir si longtemps pour tenter de se reconstruire.

Mais maintenant qu'il était entier, ou ce qui s'en approchait le plus, personne n'était là pour accueillir l'homme nouveau qu'il était. Il était seul dans ce grand appartement froid, rongé de doutes et de remords, et pas même le chaud soleil de cette fin d'été ne suffisait à réchauffer son cœur inquiet.  
Secoué par un frisson subit, il se remit en boule sur le couvre-lit. Il avait quitté le restaurant, la veille, avec tant d'enthousiasme ! Pourtant ce matin, il avait l'impression que le destin s'acharnait sur lui. N'avait-il pas le droit au bonheur ? Était-ce réservé aux hétérosexuels qui ne faisaient pas de musique, se demandait son esprit tourmenté.  
Pendant longtemps, il n'avait été capable que de se plaindre sans jamais tenter de faire en sorte que les choses se passent mieux. Ses malheurs étaient toujours dus à quelqu'un d'autre, ou à des impondérables contre lesquels il ne savait que râler. C'était sans nul doute une des raisons du comportement de Yuki à son égard : quoi de plus pitoyable, et par là même de plus agaçant, qu'un jeune homme qui jouait les faibles et passait son temps à chougner ? Il s'était résigné à se prendre en main, à devenir autonome et volontaire, pour que Yuki n'ait plus l'impression d'avoir à ses côtés un enfant capricieux. Cela n'avait pas été facile, il avait dû lutter chaque jour contre la dépression, mais il y était parvenu. Il était revenu plus fort et plus décidé que jamais… pour rien. Il ne pouvait se retourner contre personne, même pas contre son amant. Lui-même avait fait tout son possible pour améliorer leur relation. Le sort seul était à blâmer pour cette inextricable situation.

Shuichi, la tête dans l'oreiller, grogna faiblement, puis tapa du poing sur le matelas. Il se redressa, s'assit au bord du lit, et contempla les solutions qui s'offraient à lui. Retrouver Yuki à brève échéance semblait impossible, et il craignait que retarder trop longtemps leur confrontation finisse par émousser sa volonté. Il soupira. Il était intimement persuadé que chaque être humain possédait une dose limitée de courage, et il sentait le sien s'écouler lentement dans les égouts de sa solitude. Il fallait vite qu'il fasse quelque chose avant d'avoir trop peur pour tenter quoi que ce soit.  
Une fois encore, un visage lui apparut. C'était toujours le même qu'il voyait quand ça n'allait pas. Un visage aimant et compréhensif. Un visage ami.

Légèrement ragaillardi, il se leva d'un bond et emprunta le couloir jusqu'au salon. Ses pas l'amenèrent devant le téléphone. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à décrocher le combiné, il remarqua une tache sombre sur le parquet. Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur une autre, et sur une troisième un peu plus loin. Il ne mit pas une minute à deviner ce que c'était : des gouttes de sang, bien sûr. Des taches anciennes, du sang depuis longtemps coagulé qui semblait noir contre le bois clair.  
Il n'y en avait pas assez pour craindre que Yuki ne se soit blessé gravement, mais il ressentait quand même un pincement au cœur à l'idée qu'il n'avait pas été présent pour prendre soin de son amant quand celui-ci s'était fait mal. Il s'en voulut rien qu'un instant avant que son esprit ne lui rappelle la tâche qu'il avait à accomplir. S'il ne voulait pas qu'une chose pareille se reproduise, il lui fallait agir.  
Avec un vague sentiment de déjà vu, il composa le numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur et attendit patiemment d'entendre la voix qui allait lui dire que tout allait bien.

* * *

Quand Hiro entendit Shuichi à l'autre bout du fil, il se résigna à devoir écouter le récit détaillé des retrouvailles de son ami avec Yuki, y compris ce qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais savoir – cela n'aurait pas été la première fois qu'il aurait dû supporter les images perturbantes avec lesquelles son imagination débordante le tourmentait, de Shuichi les jambes écartées sous un Yuki impétueux par exemple, à l'écoute des descriptions de leurs ébats que son ami ne manquait jamais de lui narrer.  
Pourtant, il nota très vite une pointe de détresse dans la voix habituellement si enjouée de Shuichi.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, demanda-t-il sans attendre.  
– Rien. Rien du tout, c'est bien ça le problème, répondit Shuichi.  
– Comment ça rien ? Il a même pas voulu ouvrir la porte ? Ce salaud t'a jeté comme un chien, c'est ça ? » Une colère sans borne gagnait déjà le jeune guitariste. Après tous les efforts qu'avait fait Shuichi, il était terriblement injuste de la part de l'écrivain de ne même pas essayer de l'écouter jusqu'au bout.

Sentant la fureur qui habitait son ami, Shuichi résolut de le calmer au plus vite.  
« Non non ! C'est pas ça du tout ! Yuki n'a rien fait de mal ! » Il se morigéna silencieusement de la facilité avec laquelle il avait défendu son homme, comme il avait toujours eu coutume de le faire. Avait-il réellement changé ? Il était certain en tout cas que son amour pour Yuki était toujours le même.  
« Enfin il en a pas eu l'occasion. Il est pas là » ajouta-t-il piteusement. Shuichi souleva le téléphone de la petite table sur laquelle il était posé. Il alla s'asseoir sur le canapé et posa le combiné à côté de lui. D'une main distraite, il jouait avec le fil entortillé, tirant de temps en temps sur une spire puis la laissant reprendre sa forme originelle avant de recommencer. Il savait qu'il était de plus en plus rare de posséder un téléphone avec fil, mais il se réjouissait secrètement d'en avoir un à la maison. Cela lui permettait d'évacuer sa nervosité quand il recevait ou passait un appel stressant.

« Il est pas là ? répéta Hiro abasourdi. Il a découché ?  
– Non, il est parti y a plusieurs semaines déjà.  
– Il a carrément fui ? Mais c'est vraiment une ord…  
– Mais non enfin ! l'interrompit Shuichi. Tu comprends rien du tout.  
– Ben tu m'expliques rien, comment tu veux que je comprenne ? » La patience du guitariste commençait à fatiguer. Il refusait d'admettre que les préjugés qu'il avait envers l'écrivain qui menait une vie d'enfer à son ami lui faisait interpréter négativement toute action de sa part. D'aucun aurait pu lui rétorquer que le comportement de Yuki ne lui avait jamais démontré le contraire. Il ne pouvait pourtant s'empêcher de s'en vouloir un peu, parfois.

« Tu me laisses pas le temps d'expliquer, tu m'interromps tout le temps. » Shuichi pouffa doucement dans le téléphone. « Faut croire que tu es drôlement remonté contre Yuki.  
– Tu le serais aussi à ma place. Bon, je t'écoute » ajouta Hiro en soupirant. Bien sûr, Shuichi l'avait percé à jour. Non pas qu'il ait fait preuve d'une grande discrétion quant à son animosité envers l'écrivain. Mais il avait toujours espéré être suffisamment magnanime pour ne pas trop la laisser transparaître. De plus, Shuichi n'était pas particulièrement perceptif. L'optimisme naturel de celui-ci lui faisait souvent ignorer ses remarques trop appuyées. C'était sans compter sur le nouveau Shuichi, qui était manifestement capable de décrypter ses sentiments, et de les lui renvoyer avec une fausse désinvolture. Il était temps pour lui de jouer carte sur table.

Shuichi lui raconta comment il avait trouvé l'appartement vide depuis plusieurs semaines, sans un mot ni un indice sur l'endroit où pouvait se trouver Yuki en ce moment. À l'autre bout du fil, le sang de son ami bouillonnait dans ses veines, et seul sa profonde tendresse pour Shuichi lui permettait de conserver son calme.  
Quand le chanteur eut fini, il demanda, une note d'inquiétude dans la voix : « Hiro, qu'est-ce que je dois faire maintenant ? »

Hiro s'était promis d'être franc, et il avait bien l'intention de respecter sa parole.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu penses de faire tes bagages et de venir vivre chez moi quelques temps ? Ça te laissera le temps de préparer le reste de ta vie sans Yuki.  
– Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je te demande juste comment je peux faire pour retrouver Yuki. » Puis les paroles de son ami pénétrèrent enfin le cerveau de Shuichi. Il fronça les sourcils et cessa de jouer avec le fil du téléphone. « Et tu veux dire quoi par "ma vie sans Yuki" ?  
– Écoute. Ça fait déjà plusieurs années que je te soutiens. Que je ramasse les pots cassés par cet enflure. C'est pas que j'en ai marre, loin de là ! Je pourrai le faire encore des années s'il le fallait. » Et c'était vrai. Il savait parfaitement à quel point Shuichi avait besoin de lui, mais ce que son ami ne savait pas, c'est que lui-même s'appuyait sur le jeune chanteur. Bien qu'il ait toujours adoré la musique, il n'avait jamais eu confiance en ses capacités. Il savait qu'il était encore un peu juste et qu'il devait progresser. Mais la plupart du temps, il lui suffisait d'entendre que Shuichi était satisfait de ses performances pour faire taire ses doutes. C'était l'entêtement de son ami et ses ambitions qui l'avaient poussé jusque là. Sa présence à ses côtés lui était indispensable. Alors si cela signifiait réconforter Shuichi chaque jour et endurer ses états d'âme, il était plus que d'accord.  
« Mais tu penses pas qu'il est temps de passer à autre chose, que tu as assez souffert ? ajouta-t-il.  
– Je comprends pas... C'est toi qui m'as dit d'essayer de parler avec Yuki pour recoller les morceaux. » Shuichi était perdu. Ce que lui disait Hiro n'avait plus aucun sens.

Le guitariste avait bien conscience de la détresse dans laquelle il plongeait Shuichi, mais il ne pouvait plus reculer.  
« J'ai dit ça parce que ça semblait être ce que tu avais besoin d'entendre. Je voulais te remonter le moral. Mais plus le temps passe, plus je me dis que c'est une mauvaise idée de te laisser continuer sur cette voie. » Dans son petit appartement exigu, Hiro eu soudain l'impression d'étouffer. Il craignait que les paroles qu'il allait prononcer brise à jamais son amitié avec Shuichi. La peur lui étreignait le cœur. Il se leva et ouvrit la fenêtre. L'air frais lui redonna un peu de courage. Il inspira profondément et reprit : « Oublie cet enfoiré, tu t'en porteras mieux. »

Shuichi avait toujours su ce que pensait Hiro de sa relation avec Yuki. Mais il n'avait jamais imaginé que son ami soit un jour capable de l'exprimer ainsi de but en blanc. Et s'il comprenait très bien ce qui le poussait à en parler maintenant, il n'avait pas consenti à tous ces efforts pour abandonner dans la dernière ligne droite.  
« Je sais que je suis pas facile à vivre. Je te remercie vraiment de me supporter. Tu aimes pas Yuki parce qu'il me fait du mal, et je le comprends. Mais si j'ai tout fait pour changer ces derniers temps, c'est justement pour que Yuki puisse plus me faire souffrir. » Il soupira et ferma les yeux, adressant une prière muette à qui l'entendrait. « S'il te plaît, fais-moi confiance... pour une fois. »

Comment pouvait-il résister à une telle demande ? Il devait admettre sa défaite. Il poussa un grognement pour évacuer sa colère et se résigna à aider Shuichi dans son entreprise.  
« Très bien, tu peux compter sur moi. Je serai là si ça se passe pas comme tu veux. » Hiro se détendit un peu et se coucha sur son lit, le téléphone toujours à l'oreille.  
« Je t'écoute. Tu voulais me demander quoi ?  
– Je voulais savoir si tu avais une idée de comment retrouver Yuki. »  
Hiro s'accorda quelques instants de réflexion avant de répondre :  
« Je connais qu'une personne qui est toujours au courant des faits et gestes de ton mec. »

* * *

Depuis la grande baie vitrée de son bureau situé à l'étage le plus élevé de l'immeuble qui abritait NG Production, Seguchi contemplait la ville à ses pieds. Il avait pleinement conscience du pouvoir qu'il détenait sur l'industrie musicale japonaise. Il aurait désiré avoir le même contrôle sur ceux qui l'entouraient, en particulier sur un certain écrivain de ses connaissances qui, décidément, refusait de se plier à sa volonté.  
Pour se rapprocher encore un peu de Eiri, il avait même été jusqu'à signer un groupe de débutants dont le chanteur l'intéressait un peu trop à son goût. Il ne regrettait pas sa décision, car il avait maintenant sous sa coupe l'une des formations musicales les plus prometteuses de l'archipel.  
Mais la relation entre Eiri et Shuichi continuait de l'indisposer. Il avait à cœur le bien être et la santé de son beau-frère, et il était manifeste que le chanteur nuisait aux deux.

Il s'assit derrière son grand bureau.  
Ce qui l'ennuyait encore plus dans cette histoire, c'est qu'il surprenait de plus en plus souvent des expressions sur le visage de Eiri qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis ce qui était arrivé avec Kitazawa. Des expressions que lui-même avait été incapable de faire naître sur les traits du bel écrivain malgré tous ses efforts. Cela l'enrageait.  
Alors quand Eiri était venu le voir pour lui annoncer que Shuichi l'avait quitté, il avait cru tenir là sa chance de mettre fin à cette mascarade. Mais il avait dû vite faire taire ses espoirs : l'écrivain ne souhaitait pas renoncer à Shuichi. Il lui avait même demandé son aide, qu'il lui avait accordé sans sourciller. Une demande de Eiri était pour lui un ordre, et il devait oublier ses réticences.

Il avait bien souvent envisagé de rompre son contrat avec Bad Luck, de réduire le groupe à néant, espérant qu'un Shuichi dépressif devienne moins attirant pour Eiri. Mais il avait dû renoncer à cette idée. D'une part, il savait que son beau-frère lui en voudrait terriblement. D'autre part, il était aussi un homme d'affaire, et quand on voyait les recettes rapportées par Bad Luck, il était difficile de se séparer d'une telle poule aux œufs d'or. Il prévoyait d'ailleurs que leur nouvel album serait un succès sans précédent, si les ventes du premier single étaient une quelconque indication.  
Le businessman intraitable et le beau-frère aimant se disputaient son esprit, et il ne savait pas toujours quel visage choisir. Un comble pour un homme comme lui.

Il était en train de signer divers papiers plus ou moins importants tout en laissant vagabonder ses pensées quand le téléphone sonna.  
« Qu'y a-t-il, mademoiselle Tanaka ? demanda-t-il à sa secrétaire.  
– Monsieur Shindou au téléphone qui désire vous parler personnellement.  
– Que veut-il ? Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à lui accorder.  
– Il dit que c'est à propos de Eiri Uesugi.  
– Passez-le moi. »  
Il n'avait pas du tout envie de discuter avec le jeune chanteur, mais celui-ci avait prononcé le mot magique, la clé de sa résistance. Il s'installa un peu plus confortablement dans son fauteuil, se préparant mentalement au flot d'idioties que Shuichi n'allait pas manquer de déverser au passage.

« Seguchi, annonça-t-il froidement.  
– Bonjour, monsieur Seguchi. Je suis désolé de vous déranger mais... »  
La phrase en suspens, loin d'énerver l'homme d'affaire, attisa sa curiosité. Le débit de paroles de Shuichi n'était plus un mystère pour personne, et pourtant il semblait aujourd'hui économiser ses mots. Le sujet était donc sérieux.  
« Je vous écoute, Shindou-san.  
– Eiri n'est plus chez lui. On dirait qu'il est parti depuis longtemps. Je me disais que vous sauriez peut-être où je peux le trouver. » Exactement ce qu'il craignait. Mais il n'allait pas céder si facilement.  
« Je suis désolé, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis des semaines. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser...  
– Attendez, je... »  
Seguchi raccrocha au nez de sa star, puis composa un autre numéro. Après plusieurs sonneries, on décrocha.  
« C'est moi. Je viens d'avoir Shuichi au téléphone. Il est à ta recherche. Tu comptes faire quoi, Eiri ? »


	7. En orbite

_Notes de l'auteur: je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de retours sur le chapitre précédent, mais, comme vous le voyez, cela ne me décourage pas... pour l'instant._  
_Pour ce chapitre, qui m'a demandé énormément de recherche et un grand nombre de relectures, j'ai ajouté des notes explicatives à la fin. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, faîtes-le moi savoir avec un petit commentaire! Merci :)_

* * *

Assis au bord de la mare, Eiri observait le ballet gracieux des carpes, une cigarette à la bouche. Il glissa le bout de ses doigts à la surface de l'eau. Immédiatement, les carpes se rapprochèrent de lui, et il put sentir la caresse étrange de leurs bouches avides sur sa peau. Il avait apporté un petit pot de nourriture pour poissons et commença à en émietter le contenu. Le délicat clapotis de l'eau calmait ses sens.

Cela faisait maintenant quatre semaines qu'il n'avait pas vu son amant, et il lui manquait terriblement. Ses apparitions à la télévision pour la promotion de son nouvel album ne suffisaient pas à étancher sa soif de Shuichi. Il savait pourtant que c'était le prix à payer pour parvenir à le récupérer définitivement.  
Il avait vite décidé que l'atmosphère oppressante de la grande ville ne lui permettrait pas de faire le point sur ses sentiments. De plus, il risquait à tout moment de tomber nez à nez avec Shuichi et son plan tomberait à l'eau. Consentant alors à l'un des plus grands sacrifices de sa pourtant jeune vie, il rentra chez son père, pensant que seuls le calme et la plénitude de la maison de son enfance lui apporteraient la sérénité dont il avait besoin. Étrangement, son père, comprenant peut-être la détresse de son fils, avait choisi d'oublier leurs querelles passées et tentait tant bien que mal de lui montrer un visage sympathique et compréhensif.

Il exhala dans l'air une bouffée de fumée grisâtre et écrasa son mégot contre une pierre.  
Le ciel était clair et les températures juste douces, ce qui évitait à l'écrivain de mourir de chaud dans son _kimono*_ gris. En guise de _mon*_, celui-ci arborait un couple de grues argentées sur chacune de ses manches, tandis que sur son dos, on pouvait apprécier une représentation de cascade aux couleurs tendres. Quand il était entré dans la boutique quelques jours plus tôt, il avait su tout de suite qu'il devait acheter ce _kimono_. Si le motif aquatique n'était là que pour signifier que c'était encore l'été, les deux oiseaux entrelacés étaient une promesse de félicité conjugale, et c'était ce qu'il espérait.  
Il avait enfin trouvé l'occasion idéale pour étrenner sa tenue.

Eiri poussa un profond soupir, les yeux fermés. Puis, plus déterminé que jamais, il se leva, époussetant vivement son _hakama_*. D'un pas décidé, les semelles de ses sandales claquant sur la pierre brute de l'allée, il traversa le jardin jusqu'à une petite bâtisse.  
Tout au fond de la propriété, pas un seul bruit extérieur ne lui parvenait. C'est à peine s'il pouvait entendre le piaillement d'un oiseau ou le bourdonnement d'un insecte. C'est dans cette partie reculée du jardin que son père avait fait construire une maison du thé*. Bâtie de rondins de bois clairs et de parois de papier de riz, elle profitait de l'ombrage d'un vieux pin centenaire qui repliait ses branches sur la toiture d'ardoise. Un petit perron menait à l'unique porte du bâtiment. Eiri s'y assit et observa un instant le jardin depuis cet endroit privilégié. Une multitude de plantes très diverses y étaient entretenues aux pieds d'arbres d'essences variées. Parfois un petit parterre de fleurs aux teintes vives égayait tout ce vert. Une allée de pierre grise y serpentait, enjambant la mare aux carpes et s'arrêtant au pied du temple.  
Le silence et l'immobilité de l'air commençaient à le rendre nerveux. Il rêvait d'entendre la voix haut perchée de Shuichi appeler son nom. Il imaginait le jeune homme courant de droite et de gauche, vaquant à ses multiples occupations. Il savait qu'il passait là ses derniers jours dans la maison de son père. Il aurait bientôt fini ce pour quoi il était venu. Mais d'abord, il avait quelque chose à accomplir.

Après s'être ainsi recueilli, l'écrivain se tourna vers le bassin de pierre* qui s'élevait au coin de la bâtisse. Les manches de son _kimono _furent remontées et fixées à ses épaules avec une ceinture de coton bleu. Il plongea ses mains dans l'eau tiédie par le soleil, dédaignant la louche de bambou qui y baignait, et entreprit de les frotter délicatement. Puis il prit un peu d'eau dans le creux de sa paume gauche et en préleva une gorgée. Il garda le liquide quelques secondes dans sa bouche avant de le recracher dans l'herbe, et secoua vivement ses poignets.  
Les mains encore mouillées, il monta les marches du perron. Il y laissa ses _zori_*. Arrivé devant la porte, il s'agenouilla puis fit glisser le panneau de bois. D'un geste expert, il fit demi-tour sur ses genoux et, maintenant à l'intérieur de la maison du thé, ferma la porte. L'atmosphère paisible de la pièce lui procura instantanément un profond bien-être. Les teintes douces des murs et des meubles et la lumière tamisée invitaient à la méditation.  
Jugeant ses mains suffisamment sèches, il défit la ceinture de coton pour laisser les manches de sa tenue lui couvrir à nouveau les bras.  
Même s'il refusait de le reconnaître, son père l'avait bien éduqué. Très jeune, il avait pu participer aux cérémonies qu'organisait le vieil homme, et celui-ci lui avait enseigné les bases du _cha-no-yu_*. Il n'avait ensuite jamais eu le désir d'en être l'hôte, et n'avait donc jamais mis en pratique ce qu'il avait appris. Pourtant, depuis deux jours, il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait besoin d'un long moment d'introspection pour finir ce qu'il avait entrepris, et s'il ne souhaitait toujours pas en faire profiter qui que ce soit, il se dit que cela ne l'empêchait pas d'organiser une cérémonie rien que pour lui. Après tout, le but de ce rituel était la méditation, et c'est ce qu'il lui fallait absolument.

La veille, il était venu déposer dans l'alcôve* ce qui allait être l'objet de sa rêverie pendant toute la durée de la cérémonie : une fleur d'astilbe d'un rose profond, cueillie au bord de la mare où son père les cultivait avec beaucoup d'attention. Le soliflore orné de l'astilbe trônait sur l'étagère, et le tunnel de lumière que le vieux moine avait fait pratiquer dans la toiture au-dessus de l'alcôve le baignait d'une clarté irréelle.  
Quand, en arrivant au temple, il avait vu les premiers boutons de l'arbuste fleurir, leur couleur lui avait fait penser à la chevelure de Shuichi. En cet instant, c'était comme si celle-ci flamboyait, ainsi qu'elle le faisait dans les plus grands moments de joie du chanteur.

Au sol, les _tatamis_*disposés en cercle prodiguaient une assise, si ce n'est confortable, du moins plus agréable que la terre nue qu'ils recouvraient. Au centre, Eiri avait installé le _tana_* ainsi que la bouilloire d'eau chaude qu'il avait pris soin de préparer le matin. Un récipient d'eau fraîche était posé à côté.  
Il se dirigea à petits pas jusqu'au meuble de pin brut, puis s'agenouilla à nouveau. Tenant sa manche gauche entre deux doigts de sa main droite, il ouvrit la porte du _tana_. Après avoir hoché la tête respectueusement, il sortit du meuble un plateau recouvert de soie rouge*. Au milieu de toutes ces couleurs pastelles et pâles, elle détonnait comme une tache de sang sur une robe immaculée. S'il y avait eu des invités à cette cérémonie, leurs regards auraient été immédiatement attirés et ils ne l'auraient plus quittée des yeux. Les silhouettes de plusieurs ustensiles étaient visibles sous le tissu.  
Eiri déposa le plateau sur le _tana_, qu'il referma. Il souleva alors le morceau de soie et découvrit le plateau.

La cérémonie allait maintenant vraiment commencer. Il inspira profondément, évoqua le visage de Shuichi sur l'écran de ses paupières closes, puis saisit le carré de soie rouge. D'un geste élégant, Eiri en fit un petit tampon avec lequel il essuya le couvercle de la boîte à thé avant de reposer celle-ci là où il l'avait prise. Il déplia alors le tissu carmin pour le replier à nouveau. Il servit à frotter le _cha-shaku_* sur toute sa longueur.  
La manière dont sa main emprisonnait la fine baguette de bambou au creux du tissu lui rappela certains moments intimes avec son jeune amant et il sentit le feu monter à ses joues. Toutefois, il n'écarta pas immédiatement le souvenir, car le but de cette cérémonie était justement de réveiller sa mémoire.  
Après avoir manié le tissu trois fois sur le _cha-shaku_, il déposa celui-ci en équilibre sur la boîte à thé. Le linge toujours plié au creux de sa main, il retira le couvercle brûlant de la bouilloire, qu'il abandonna sur le _tatami_. La soie rouge fut rangée dans le _obi_* de son _kimono_.

Il prit alors la louche de bambou* à deux mains et l'observa cérémonieusement. L'objet, bien que rustique, possédait une élégance que des ustensiles plus raffinés n'auraient pu atteindre. Tout était affaire de matériau noble et de proportions. Elle fut plongée dans la bouilloire. Eiri versa l'eau chaude ainsi recueillie dans le bol.  
C'était une pièce unique et très ancienne. Les moines de la famille se la transmettaient de génération en génération. Elle n'allait donc pas tarder à revenir à son frère, quand celui-ci aurait fini son initiation. Elle aurait pu lui appartenir, mais il ne s'était jamais destiné à la vie monacale. Pourtant, les doigts sur la fine céramique vert pâle, il se demanda ce que cela ferait de posséder une telle merveille. L'artiste qui avait réalisé le bol plus de deux cents ans auparavant avait pris soin d'intégrer dans son vernis des copeaux de feuille d'or qui étincelaient.  
Abandonnant la contemplation du bol, il se dit qu'une autre merveille l'attendait à Tokyo, et que s'il voulait la rejoindre au plus vite, il ne devait pas perdre son temps en regrets futiles.  
Tenant à nouveau sa manche gauche avec sa main droite, il reposa gracieusement la louche sur le bord de la bouilloire.

Il saisit alors le fouet* qu'il frotta doucement au fond du bol. De fines particules de thé se détachèrent peu à peu des parois et tourbillonnèrent dans l'eau. Eiri continua jusqu'à ce que le bol lui semble propre. Il reposa alors le fouet sur le plateau avant de faire tourner le bol doucement pour le rincer. Les résidus de thé se rassemblèrent au centre du bol et furent évacués avec l'eau dans une sorte de soupière prévue à cet effet. Les rares rayons de soleil qui parvenaient à s'y poser y créaient des effets éblouissants qui lui faisaient mal aux yeux.  
Se saisissant du carré de toile blanche* posé au coin du plateau, il essuya consciencieusement la céramique. Puis le tout fut reposé sur le plateau.

Le rituel du nettoyage étant accompli, il s'autorisa un instant de méditation. Il se tourna vers l'astilbe que la lumière du puits n'avait pas encore abandonnée. Son cœur se serra à la pensée de Shuichi et de son visage si calme le jour où il l'avait quitté. Une décision qu'il avait mieux comprise quand il avait écouté la conversation entre le jeune chanteur et son ami. Shuichi avait essayé de gagner en assurance : il le savait grâce aux nombreux rapports que Toma ne manquait pas de lui faire – jamais de plein gré, bien entendu, mais Eiri savait se montrer persuasif. Pourtant il devait douter plus que jamais des sentiments que l'écrivain éprouvait à son égard. C'était pour cette raison qu'il était venu se perdre dans la banlieue de Kyoto. Il avait décidé de se déclarer de la seule manière dont il était capable : par écrit.  
Il avait tout d'abord pensé qu'une simple lettre suffirait. Mais comment Shuichi pourrait-il croire à des mots qui n'étaient destinés qu'à lui ? Combien de fois lui avait-il menti auparavant ? C'est alors qu'il avait trouvé la solution. Il allait écrire un livre, une sorte d'autobiographie dans laquelle il expliquerait à tous ce qu'il avait vécu avec le jeune chanteur et ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Se ridiculiser ainsi, montrer son visage le plus laid, ce n'était rien si c'était pour récupérer l'homme qu'il aimait. Toutefois, tout serait mis en œuvre pour ne pas entacher l'honneur du jeune homme.  
Pendant quatre semaines, il avait passé son temps à écrire, ne dormant parfois que quelques heures avant de retourner à son ordinateur. En jetant ainsi les mots sur son clavier, il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait tant de choses à dire sur sa relation avec Shuichi : la manière dont cette petite boule d'énergie avait illuminé sa vie, comment elle avait réveillé son cœur pendant longtemps endormi, comment lui, le playboy, était devenu l'amant d'un seul homme, bien que le jeune chanteur en doutât. Comment, enfin, il désirait plus que tout au monde que le visage du jeune homme soit la première chose qu'il vît le matin en se levant, et la dernière avant de s'endormir. Il devait raconter aussi le jeu que jouait malgré lui son esprit traumatisé, et à quel point cela avait fait souffrir Shuichi pendant toutes ces années. Il avait tapé, tapé... sans s'arrêter. Son père, inquiet, avait tenté de le faire sortir, de lui changer les idées. Il avait résisté.  
Mais plus il avançait dans l'écriture, plus il avait envie d'en finir, car cela signifierait retourner auprès de son amant. Ce qui avait une conséquence désastreuse : il stressait. Graduellement, il avait fini par se laisser envahir par des considérations pratiques qui l'éloignaient de son but.  
Il avait presque fini son livre quand le syndrome de la page blanche avait frappé. Il avait craint que cela ne soit plus que ça : il semblait incapable de se souvenir de certaines expressions de Shuichi, ou de certains événements de leur vie ensemble. C'est pourquoi cette cérémonie avait été organisée. Un moment rien que pour lui pendant lequel il ne penserait à rien d'autre qu'à son amant.

Il était temps de reprendre le cours de la cérémonie.  
Eiri souleva le _cha-shaku_ et la boîte à thé. Il ouvrit la petite boîte en forme de jujube et laissa l'odeur intense du thé vert lui emplir les narines. C'était un arôme nostalgique qui lui rappelait les cérémonies organisées par son père. Enfant, il avait toujours préféré la sucrerie qui accompagnait le bol de thé, mais il se souvenait avec plaisir de l'amertume de la boisson et du silence dans lequel elle était servie. Avec toute l'innocence de ses jeunes années, il avait compris instinctivement le respect que pouvaient témoigner les invités envers le rituel, le thé en lui-même, et l'homme qui l'avait préparé. Il avait même parfois envié ce père qui était capable de faire naître une telle révérence chez ses invités de marque.  
Plongeant la baguette de bambou dans la boîte, il préleva une petite quantité de poudre verte qu'il déposa dans le bol. Il reprit alors la louche de bambou et la remplit d'eau chaude. Une partie fut vidée dans le bol, où elle recouvrit le thé, et le reste fut reversé dans la bouilloire.

Il se saisit du fouet et commença à le remuer vivement au fond du bol. Peu à peu, la poudre de thé se diluait dans l'eau chaude et le liquide prenait une apparence plus uniforme.  
Quand il eut obtenu un mélange harmonieux, il reposa le fouet. Une fine pellicule de mousse verte s'était formée à la surface. Une forte odeur végétale emplissait maintenant la pièce. Normalement, c'était à cet instant que le thé que l'hôte avait préparé devait être offert à la dégustation des invités. Mais il était seul, ainsi qu'il l'avait souhaité. Il décida donc de déroger au rituel et partit s'asseoir sur le perron avec son bol.  
Ce n'est que quand il eut ouvert la porte qu'il se rendit compte de la chaleur que la bouilloire dégageait dans l'espace réduit de la maison du thé. Une fine brise balayait le jardin et elle semblait fraîche sur son visage. Elle emportait, au gré de ses rencontres, des pétales rabougris ou des feuilles mortes et les faisait tournoyer dans l'air avant de les abandonner à nouveau un peu plus loin.

Quand il jugea la boisson à bonne température, il en prit une gorgée. Le liquide amer coula dans sa gorge. Les friandises traditionnelles avaient été préparées pour accompagner le thé, mais au dernier moment, il avait choisi de ne pas les emporter avec lui. Ces sucreries étaient censées adoucir le palais pour casser l'amertume du thé. En guise de pénitence – une bien piètre consolation, sans doute – il avait décidé d'affronter ce goût particulier sans aucun artifice. En souvenir de tout ce qu'il avait pu faire subir à son jeune amant.

Bercé par le bruit doux du vent dans les arbres et le clapotis lointain de la mare, il dégusta son thé, finissant même par en apprécier la saveur intense. Puis il pénétra à nouveau dans la bâtisse et en ferma la porte derrière lui.  
Installé devant le _tana_, il se prépara mentalement au rituel du nettoyage, repassant dans sa tête chaque étape qui lui avait été enseignée afin de ne pas commettre d'impair. Après une profonde inspiration et une lente expiration, son corps prit naturellement une pose plus solennelle. Le dos bien droit, assis sur ses pieds et les mains posées à plat sur ses cuisses, il fixa son regard devant lui, vidant son esprit de ses derniers doutes.  
Son corps prit le relais de sa tête, réalisant les gestes longtemps répétés en un ballet intime et personnel, laissant toute liberté à son subconscient de revivre chaque moment intense de sa vie avec Shuichi et de les graver à jamais dans son esprit.

Il versa un fond d'eau chaude de la bouilloire dans le bol, qu'il tourna lentement pour en rincer les restes de thé. Puis il vida le bol dans la soupière.  
Il s'inclina alors respectueusement devant la céramique qui avait si bien rempli son office, admirant encore un peu les rayons de soleil jouant sur les copeaux dorés. Il s'apprêta enfin à la nettoyer, y faisant couler une louche d'eau fraîche. Il frotta le bol avec le fouet ainsi qu'il l'avait fait au début de la cérémonie. Après s'être assuré de sa propreté, celui-ci fut vidé à nouveau puis essuyé avec le carré de toile, qui fut posé sur le plateau, bientôt rejoint par le bol et le fouet.  
Il ressortit le morceau de tissu rouge coincé dans son _obi_ et astiqua le _cha-shaku_ avant de le reposer sur le plateau. Il secoua la toile d'un geste vif puis la rangea à son tour.  
Il ne lui restait plus qu'à refroidir l'eau de la bouilloire en y versant trois louches d'eau fraîche. La bouilloire cracha un bref instant, comme si elle manifestait ainsi son mécontentement de se voir bientôt mise au rebut jusqu'à la prochaine cérémonie.

Eiri empila enfin les ustensiles sur le plateau, finissant par recouvrir le tout du morceau de soie blanche.  
Après avoir ouvert le _tana_, il y glissa le plateau, et les ténèbres se refermèrent sur la première, et très certainement la dernière, cérémonie du thé qu'il organisait. Il s'inclina devant le meuble de pin jusqu'à ce que son front repose sur le _tatami_. Il resta ainsi quelques minutes, reprenant peu à peu le contrôle de son corps.

Puis il se leva et se tourna vers l'alcôve. Il n'avait pas vu le temps passer, mais la lumière commençait à diminuer. Un léger poudroiement traversait encore le tunnel et, sous cette pluie de photons, l'astilbe rendait son dernier souffle, ses pétales recroquevillés et leur éclat disparu.  
À cette vue, une larme unique coula sur la joue de Eiri jusqu'à son menton d'où elle goutta, s'écrasant sur les deux grues enlacées de sa manche gauche.

Soudain, les mots se bousculèrent dans sa tête. Il savait quelles anecdotes raconter, avec quels mots décrire le jeune homme qui avait partagé sa vie.  
Il quitta la maison du thé, essayant au passage d'enfiler ses _zori_ trop vite et s'y reprenant à deux fois, et traversa le jardin d'un pas pressé. Juste avant le temple, il bifurqua sur la droite et rejoignit sa chambre, où il avait aménagé un bureau de fortune. Sur celui-ci, son ordinateur portable était posé.  
Depuis quatre jours, quand l'économiseur d'écran disparaissait, l'écran affichait la même page de traitement de texte. Pas un seul mot n'en avait été changé ou avait été rajouté pendant tout ce temps. Le curseur clignotait tristement après le dernier point qui y avait été tapé. Il allait enfin pouvoir continuer à écrire son ouvrage, maintenant qu'il savait quoi dire. Mais avant tout, il devait passer par la cuisine et se préparer un grand thermos de café : la nuit allait être longue.

* * *

Eiri raccrocha. Le coup de fil de Toma était à la fois inquiétant et encourageant.

Si Shuichi le cherchait, c'est qu'il n'avait pas complètement fait une croix sur leur relation. C'était bon signe. Il devait maintenant s'avouer qu'à certains moments, pendant ces très longues semaines d'isolement volontaire, il avait craint que tout ce qu'il était en train de faire ne soit vain. Que se passerait-il si Shuichi décidait de ne plus jamais entrer en contact avec lui ? Comment pouvait-il alors espérer le convaincre de son sincère attachement ? C'était le plus souvent quand il travaillait sur son livre tard dans la nuit, quand la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir, qu'il avait de telles pensées.  
Malgré tout, il avait réussi à finir son ouvrage, et il l'avait envoyé à son éditrice. Après une rapide relecture qui n'avait pas amené beaucoup de changements – à croire que le fait d'écrire sur lui-même plutôt que sur des personnages imaginaires lui avait éclairci les idées et l'avait empêché de commettre les erreurs habituelles d'incohérences factuelles ou temporelles –, le manuscrit était parti sous presse, d'où un certain nombre de volumes avaient déjà dû sortir à l'heure qu'il était.  
Mais le premier exemplaire, dédicacé de sa main et numéroté, avait été posté pour Shuichi. Ce livre lui était avant tout destiné et il devait absolument en être le premier lecteur. La sortie nationale n'était prévue que pour dans un mois, une fois que les responsables marketing auraient organisé leur campagne de presse. Quant à Shuichi, il était censé le trouver dans la boîte aux lettres d'ici deux jours. En fait, ne sachant pas où Shuichi se trouverait au moment de l'envoi, Eiri avait choisi de l'expédier à son intention chez NG Production, où Toma se chargerait de le lui remettre, perdu dans le flot des cadeaux de fans. Eiri savait que le jeune chanteur était toujours extrêmement reconnaissant pour les présents qu'il recevait, et qu'il prenait le soin de répondre personnellement à ceux qui en envoyaient. Il découvrirait donc bien vite le livre qui lui était adressé au milieu des autres paquets.

Pourtant, l'angoisse étreignait l'écrivain quand il essayait d'imaginer le visage de Shuichi au moment où il verrait l'ouvrage, son auteur, et où il lirait la préface.  
Il avait eu beau anticiper ce moment depuis des semaines, arrivé au bout du tunnel, il paniquait. Tel un alpiniste au pied de la montagne, il avait été impatient de se frotter à l'épreuve mais maintenant qu'il était en haut, les yeux sur le paysage escarpé qui l'attendait, il ne savait plus s'il avait envie de redescendre. Il était tout simplement terrorisé. Il avait vécu ces semaines avec espoir, parfois même avec confiance, malgré les périodes de doutes qui le gagnaient quand le soleil était couché et que la lune argentée baignait le jardin d'une lueur éthérée. À présent que sa déclaration d'amour littéraire était acheminée vers son destinataire, il ne savait plus.

Le temps qu'il avait passé sur ce livre, ainsi que la cérémonie du thé qu'il s'était organisée, lui avaient permis de comprendre à quel point son existence sans Shuichi ne serait qu'un purgatoire vide et sans plaisir avant une irrémédiable descente aux enfers. Si Shuichi décidait, malgré la preuve qu'il donnait au monde de son amour pour lui, de quitter l'écrivain définitivement, il ne voyait qu'une échappatoire : la mort. Dans ses moments de terreur les plus intenses, il se sentait capable de mettre fin à ses jours.

La crainte et la joie mêlées l'habitaient, sachant de toute façon que l'inéluctable approchait : dans une semaine, il serait de retour à Tokyo, et il devrait affronter Shuichi.  
C'est ce qu'il avait dit à Toma, qui organiserait une rencontre fortuite après avoir laissé le temps à Shuichi de lire le livre s'il le désirait.

Assis au bord de la mare, une énième cigarette aux lèvres, les cadavres des autres jonchant le sol à ses pieds, il regardait les poissons évoluer lentement dans l'eau. Plus loin, au fond du jardin, le pin centenaire avait fini par s'effondrer, sous le poids des ans, sur la maison du thé dont il ne restait plus grand chose.

C'était quitte ou double.

%%%%%

**Notes**

Kimono : vêtement traditionnel japonais  
Mon : insigne héraldique sous forme de dessin stylisé à l'intérieur d'une forme géométrique  
Hakama : pantalon large plissé qui se porte par-dessus le kimono  
Maison du thé (ou chiashitsu) : petite bâtisse à la construction généralement rustique dédiée à la cérémonie du thé  
Bassin de pierre : destiné à la purification des invités avant le début de la cérémonie  
Zori : sandale japonaise traditionnelle  
Cha-no-yu : nom japonais de la cérémonie du thé  
Alcôve (ou tokonoma) : endroit spécifique de la maison du thé dédié à l'exposition des parchemins ou des objets offerts à l'étude des invités d'une cérémonie  
Tatami : revêtement traditionnel du sol  
Tana : tout type de meuble utilisé pendant une cérémonie  
Soie rouge (ou fukusa) : carré de soie utilisé dans le rituel du nettoyage du cha-shaku  
Cha-shaku : écope en bambou qui sert à servir le thé  
Obi : ceinture traditionnelle du kimono  
Louche de bambou (ou hi-shaku) : longue louche en bambou utilisée pour transférer l'eau de la bouilloire au bol  
Fouet (ou cha-sen) : sculpté dans une pièce de bambou, il sert à mélanger le thé et à nettoyer le bol  
Toile blanche (ou chakin) : toile de lin ou de chanvre utilisée dans le rituel du nettoyage du bol


	8. Satellite solitaire

_Note de l'auteur: je tenais d'abord à m'excuser auprès de ceux qui auraient lu ce chapitre entre hier et aujourd'hui. Je me suis rendu compte ce matin qu'il y avait eu un problème de mise en page qui avait fait disparaître des bouts de texte. J'ai maintenant réglé le souci et le texte est lisible._  
_D'autre part, je voulais dire que ce chapitre est l'avant-dernier de cette fic. Il a failli être le dernier, mais arrivée au milieu de ce que je voulais dire, je me suis retrouvée avec un très long texte, donc j'ai préféré scinder le chapitre en deux. Mais après le dernier chapitre, je proposerai un bonus avec des extraits du livre de Eiri, ainsi qu'un extra XXX racontant les retrouvailles des deux tourtereaux. Restez donc encore un peu avec moi, il y a encore de bonnes choses à découvrir._  
_En attendant, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot, même si c'est pour faire une remarque négative: on apprend tous les jours :)_

* * *

Quelques étoiles résistaient encore, mouchetant les ténèbres de taches argentées. Mais l'horizon commençait à rougeoyer et la nuit reculait, peu à peu, engloutissant au passage les astres stellaires qui refusaient de plier.  
Dans moins d'une heure, les rues allaient s'animer, un nouveau jour allait commencer, avec son lot de bonheurs et de drames. Pourtant, dans le ciel, la lune comme le soleil recommençaient leur cycle interminable, indifférents à l'agitation terrestre.

Au cœur de Tokyo, dans un immeuble moderne et impersonnel, un jeune homme aux traits tirés et à la mine fatiguée était assis sur un lit qui n'avait pas été défait. Le mur qui lui faisait face prenait peu à peu une teinte sanglante. La vitre de la fenêtre n'était plus qu'une tache orange éblouissante.  
Shuichi ferma enfin le livre qui l'avait tenu éveillé toute la nuit. Dans ses yeux injectés de sang aux paupières lourdes, des larmes salées s'accumulaient jusqu'à se déverser lentement sur ses joues livides d'épuisement.

Comment l'homme qu'il pensait froid et insensible, songeait-il, avait-il pu écrire un tel livre? Le simple fait qu'une œuvre pareille existe, qu'il la tienne dans ses mains, était une aberration.  
Yuki était incapable d'écrire un livre avec ses tripes. Ses romans étaient très bien écrits, les personnages attachants, mais la distance que prenait l'auteur avec son texte transpirait à chaque paragraphe. Même s'il en avait été autrement, il y a très longtemps, l'écriture était maintenant pour lui plus un travail qu'une vocation. Point d'extase cathartique à la complétion d'un de ses livres: il ne lui restait qu'à attendre l'arrivée de son chèque. Les intrigues étaient de simples stéréotypes de romans de gare, les personnages de pâles copies d'autres plus célèbres, et le talent de Yuki consistait à faire croire que ce qu'il écrivait était nouveau et inédit à des ménagères en mal d'amour romantique. Il savait manier les mots, on ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher, mais ils manquaient invariablement de profondeur.  
Pourtant, ce que le jeune chanteur avait lu cette nuit suintait de larmes retenues et de sang versé, au propre comme au figuré.

La découverte de cet ouvrage au milieu des courriers de fans qui lui avaient été envoyés avait été une réelle surprise.

_Shuichi arriva en retard pour la troisième fois de la semaine et, franchissant le hall d'entrée de NG Production en courant, salua en passant la réceptionniste. Se jetant dans un ascenseur sur le point de se fermer, il s'autorisa un instant de répit, mais quand les portes s'ouvrirent sur le huitième étage, il reprit sa course effrénée._

_Il parvint enfin devant la porte du studio d'enregistrement où il savait que Fujisaki l'attendait, exaspéré. Hiro patientait, sans nul doute, habitué qu'il était aux retards fréquents de son ami, en profitant certainement pour accorder son instrument. Toutefois, il ne s'attendait pas, en pénétrant dans le studio, à trouver également Toma, qui masquait son énervement derrière un sourire figé ne présageant rien de bon. À ses pieds reposait un sac postal au volume conséquent, étiqueté du nom du chanteur._

_Se laissant envahir par son enthousiasme habituel, il se précipita sur le courrier, sans prendre la peine de saluer les musiciens et techniciens qui se trouvaient dans la pièce. Personne ne s'en offusqua, car ils étaient tous familiers du comportement imprévisible de Shuichi._  
_Il ouvrit le sac et tria rapidement les colis et les lettres, mettant les secondes de côté pour y répondre plus tard. Quant aux paquets, après avoir découvert deux peluches adorables et un zippo doré – qui ne lui servirait jamais mais qu'il conserverait précieusement – son regard fut attiré par une enveloppe rectangulaire relativement épaisse. Il la tourna et la retourna dans ses mains : aucun nom d'expéditeur n'y figurait. Son poids et sa rigidité suggéraient qu'elle contenait un livre._  
_Il était surpris de recevoir un tel présent. Il n'avait jamais caché, lors de ses nombreuses interviews, que la lecture n'était pas une de ses passions, et qu'il ouvrait rarement un livre. Intrigué, il déchira l'enveloppe et en jeta les lambeaux par terre._

_Immédiatement, la photo de Yuki lui sauta aux yeux. Il affichait une mine sérieuse, loin de l'image de playboy qu'il donnait habituellement avec son sourire étincelant et son regard malicieux et qui faisait fondre les femmes – et parfois les hommes. Sur ce cliché, il paraissait craindre quelque chose. Ses lèvres serrées évoquaient un enfant sur le point de pleurer, tandis que dans ses yeux, on pouvait voir une lueur d'inquiétude. Il semblait n'attendre qu'une chose : que quelqu'un vienne le consoler. C'était bien entendu ce que Shuichi désirait faire le plus au monde, et ce depuis plusieurs jours déjà. Il voulait faire comprendre à Yuki qu'il l'avait quitté non pas parce qu'il ne l'aimait plus, mais peut-être parce qu'il l'aimait trop, et qu'il serait de toute façon toujours là pour lui. Mais justement, depuis qu'il avait pris cette décision, il n'avait pas pu revoir l'homme dont le visage ornait ce livre._

_Toutefois, voir ainsi la photo de Yuki lui permettait de comprendre un peu mieux pourquoi on lui avait envoyé cet ouvrage. Cela lui provoquait aussi un pincement au cœur car, a priori, leur séparation n'avait pas perturbé suffisamment l'écrivain pour qu'il arrête de travailler. Ce livre était, sans doute possible, le dernier en date de son amant. Il le retourna afin d'en lire le titre._  
_« Lettres à l'absent » : ce n'était pas le plus original qu'il aurait pu trouver, mais il avait au moins le mérite d'être clair. Yuki n'avait pourtant pas l'habitude d'utiliser des formules de ce type pour titrer ses romans. Shuichi ouvrit donc le livre pour en savoir un peu plus._

_Sur la page titre s'étalait une dédicace : « Pour Shuichi, sans qui ma vie n'a plus de sens »._  
_Le cœur du jeune chanteur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il revint à la quatrième de couverture où figurait la photo de son amant et lu le résumé, les mains crispées. À mesure que ses yeux parcouraient le court paragraphe, l'étonnement et l'incompréhension se lisaient un peu plus sur son visage._  
_Il jeta le livre dans son sac à dos et cria à la ronde : « Désolée, une urgence ! Je rentre chez moi les gars. À demain ! » Puis il sortit en trombe du studio d'enregistrement. _  
_À l'intérieur, Toma souriait doucement._

Le soleil illuminait la poussière qui poudroyait dans ses premiers rayons. Les bruits de la ville commençaient à envahir les rues. L'affichage digital du réveil clignotait paresseusement, égrainant les secondes.  
Shuichi s'extirpa difficilement de son lit. Assis sur le bord, les pieds posés sur ses chaussons pour éviter de toucher le parquet froid, il étira ses bras et son dos en baillant. Il avait l'impression que son cerveau baignait dans du coton et qu'il regardait un film en 3D sans lunettes. Un point douloureux rayonnait à l'arrière de ses yeux, le forçant à cligner des paupières plus souvent qu'à l'accoutumée. Chacun des gestes qu'il faisait était une épreuve. La nuit blanche passée dans une position pas forcément habituelle avait rendu son corps amoindri, et ses yeux accusaient le coup de tant d'heures passées à quelques centimètres des pages d'un livre.

Face à lui, le miroir en pied lui renvoyait l'image d'un jeune homme épuisé en vêtements froissés. Il gémit en voyant l'état de sa chemise. Il ne pouvait décemment pas aller travailler habillé comme ça. Il jugea qu'une bonne douche fraîche et des vêtements propres lui feraient du bien.  
Il jeta pêle-mêle ses sous-vêtements sur son pantalon déjà à terre, se promettant de ranger tout avant que Yuki ne rentre. Ses chaussons à la main, il se figea à cette idée : cela faisait pourtant plusieurs semaines qu'il vivait seul dans cet appartement, mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à s'y faire. Lui qui était d'ordinaire quelqu'un de bordélique, il n'avait jamais été aussi soigneux avec ses affaires. Comme si le simple fait de respecter la propreté de l'appartement de Yuki allait faire revenir celui-ci. Il soupira.

Nu comme un ver, il se dirigea vers la spacieuse salle de bain carrelée de blanc du sol au plafond. Tout ici était immaculé : la porcelaine étincelait sous la lumière des néons. Au centre de la pièce une bonde avait été percée vers laquelle le sol s'inclinait doucement. Le carrelage était glacé, mais son contact réveilla un peu son cerveau engourdi.  
Il refusa de regarder dans le miroir qui surplombait le lavabo : il ne souhaitait pas être confronté une nouvelle fois à sa mine affreuse.  
Il ouvrit à fond le robinet d'eau froide de la douche, projetant de se jeter courageusement sous le jet glacé. Mais quand il glissa sa main sous l'eau et qu'il perdit instantanément toute sensation dans ses doigts, il décida qu'ajouter un peu d'eau chaude ne ferait pas de mal.

Quand la température fut supportable, il se mit sous l'eau.  
Chaque goutte qui ruisselait sur sa peau nue emportait avec elle un peu de sa fatigue. Le battement régulier de la douche sur son crâne calmait petit à petit sa migraine et réveillait un peu plus son esprit. Au bout de cinq minutes sous l'eau tiède, il se sentit beaucoup mieux. Et son cerveau était suffisamment sorti de sa torpeur pour qu'il se remette à penser à la situation à laquelle il devait faire face.

Pendant plusieurs années, Yuki l'avait traité comme une épine dans son pied, et Shuichi ne doutait pas qu'il n'avait été rien de plus pendant quelques temps au début de leur relation. Mais si son amant avait écrit la vérité, le jeune homme était rapidement devenu bien plus, même si Yuki avait décidé de le cacher à tout prix.  
Il avait encore du mal à comprendre pourquoi l'écrivain avait choisi de lui dissimuler ses sentiments. Il faudrait certainement de longues semaines de discussions, peut-être avec une aide extérieure, pour expliquer pleinement son comportement. Cela relevait d'un problème psychologique que lui tout seul ne pourrait pas régler.  
Mais s'il y avait une chose dont Shuichi était convaincu, c'était que Yuki désirait, tout comme lui, poursuivre leur relation.  
Là, sous la douche tiède, le jeune chanteur sourit doucement. Son cœur gonfla dans sa poitrine, rempli de tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour son amant. Leur aventure n'allait pas, semble-t-il, s'arrêter là.

Rafraîchi et apaisé, Shuichi coupa l'eau et se saisit d'une épaisse serviette éponge. Il enfouit son visage dans le tissu et respira le parfum floral de l'adoucissant.  
Cela le fit sourire à nouveau. L'utilisation de ce produit avait été un sujet de querelles fréquent entre eux. Quand Shuichi était en charge de la lessive, il oubliait systématiquement de rajouter l'adoucissant. Or Yuki détestait retrouver ses vêtements un peu rêches au sortir de la machine et lui rabâchait constamment qu'il devait faire attention. Chose qu'il promettait, jusqu'à la fois suivante où il avait encore oublié.  
Depuis que Yuki avait déserté l'appartement, Shuichi ne manquait jamais d'ajouter le produit parfumé à ses lessives, de la même manière qu'il rangeait consciencieusement ses affaires. Il espérait de tout cœur que ce changement dans ses habitudes plairait à Yuki.

Il s'essuya le corps et enfila un peignoir. Puis il prit la direction de la cuisine.  
S'il devait en croire le livre de Yuki, son amant avait travaillé sur lui-mêrme pendant toutes ces semaines de séparation, et avait tenté de changer d'attitude pour revenir vers Shuichi en homme nouveau qui conviendrait plus à sa nature. Si la transformation n'avait pas été prévue de son côté, le jeune homme ne doutait pas que Yuki serait ravi de voir les efforts auxquels il avait consenti afin de changer ses mauvaises habitudes.

Shuichi s'installa à la table de la cuisine en face d'un café bien chaud. D'ordinaire, il se levait dix minutes avant de devoir partir, voire dix minutes après. La douche était bien souvent optionnelle et le petit déjeuner pris sur le pouce. Il se gavait alors de céréales qu'il avalait goulûment en en renversant copieusement sur la table.  
Mais il sentait qu'aujourd'hui, il allait avoir besoin de quelque chose de plus fort que des grains de riz soufflés. L'effet bénéfique de la douche commençait déjà à s'estomper et son esprit s'embrumait à nouveau.  
Après avoir avalé une première tasse de café noir, il s'en servit une deuxième qu'il emmena avec lui dans la chambre.

Il ouvrit le grand placard. Il avait pris la décision d'y pendre ses propres vêtements quand il avait réalisé le vide que créait l'absence de ceux de Yuki. Le placard n'était toujours qu'à moitié plein, mais cela suffisait à rassurer le jeune homme.  
Il décrocha une chemise de soie bordeaux abandonnée par son amant. Elle était forcément trop grande pour lui et il dut en rouler les manches plusieurs fois. Il laissa toutefois le bas de la chemise pendre jusqu'à ses genoux. Elle recouvrait presque totalement son jean court. Ses baskets orange juraient avec la teinte profonde de la chemise, mais Shuichi aimait bien le contraste.

Ainsi vêtu, il se mit face au miroir. Certes la fatigue avait marqué son visage et des cernes sombres soulignaient ses yeux, mais il avait meilleure mine qu'en se levant.  
Il vit le reflet du réveil dans la glace. Il était temps d'y aller. Il ingurgita le café, laissant la tasse sur la table de chevet, attrapa son sac à dos et quitta l'appartement.

* * *

« Je pense qu'il faudrait revoir l'intro sur ce morceau. Je suis pas super content, » dit Hiro en trempant une frite dans le ketchup.  
Face à lui, Shuichi regardait d'un œil morne le hamburger auquel il n'avait pas encore touché. Son visage était pâle et tendu : quelque chose le tourmentait. Et ce n'était manifestement pas les arrangements de leur dernière chanson. Pas plus que les trombes d'eau qui battaient les trottoirs de la ville de l'autre côté de la vitre.  
Après une matinée bien remplie au studio, où ils avaient commencé à travailler sur une nouvelle chanson, les deux amis avaient décidé de déjeuner ensemble dans un fast-food malgré le temps. Il était déjà tard quand ils s'étaient présentés au comptoir, et le restaurant était presque vide, ce qui leur permettait de profiter d'un semblant d'anonymat.

« T'en penses quoi ? » demanda Hiro.  
Aucune réponse de la part du jeune chanteur, pas même un haussement d'épaule qui trahirait son désintérêt. Il lui sembla que son ami n'avait pas bougé d'un cheveu depuis quinze minutes.  
« Oh, tu m'entends, Shuichi ? »  
Le ton du guitariste sortit Shuichi de sa léthargie. Il sursauta un peu et tourna son regard vers lui.  
« Désolé, tu disais quelque chose ?

– Oui, je t'expliquais que j'avais pris mon billet d'avion pour aller élever des moutons dans le sud de la France.  
– C'est vrai ? » répliqua Shuichi en faisant un bond, les yeux exorbités.  
Hiro rit de bon cœur à la naïveté touchante de son ami. Il avait toujours su qu'il pouvait faire croire n'importe quoi à Shuichi, mais si d'autres s'étaient servis de son défaut, lui-même n'avait jamais souhaité en profiter.

Cette naïveté, il ne faisait pour lui aucun doute que Yuki était celui qui en avait le plus abusé. Il avait réussi à lui faire croire tellement de choses pour son propre profit. Il était parvenu à en faire un simple pantin soumis à sa volonté, qui satisfaisait ses moindres désirs : souhaitait-il assouvir ses pulsions sexuelles ? Shuichi écartait les jambes dans l'instant. Voulait-il au contraire avoir un long moment de solitude ? Le jeune chanteur évacuait les lieux, le cœur gros mais obéissant aux ordres de son amant.  
Hiro pensait, sans jamais avoir osé le dire, que le passé trouble de Yuki et sa "maladie" n'étaient que des prétextes, de bonnes excuses pour manipuler un peu plus son ami. À quoi celui-ci n'avait-il pas consenti pour garder sa place auprès de l'écrivain taciturne ? Ses sacrifices avaient été bien trop nombreux, à son avis.

« Imbécile ! dit-il en donnant une tape sur le crâne de Shuichi. Je parlais de l'enregistrement. » Il but une gorgée de son soda avant de reprendre : « Mais je vois que tu as la tête ailleurs. Des soucis ?  
– Rien de nouveau. C'est à propos de Yuki. » Il remua un peu son hamburger, récupéra un morceau de salade qui en était tombé et le grignota distraitement.  
Hiro soupira. "_J'aurais dû m'en douter_," songea-t-il. Qu'y avait-il d'autre dans la vie de Shuichi que son amant écrivain ? D'aucun aurait pu dire : la musique. Mais quand on connaissait vraiment le jeune chanteur, on comprenait que même s'il était passionné par ce qu'il faisait, cela avait une importance moindre par rapport à ses amours. Hiro ne doutait pas que son ami était capable d'arrêter la musique si cela pouvait faire revenir Yuki.  
« Tu crois pas que tu devrais passer à autre chose ? Ça fait plus de deux mois que tu as pas eu de nouvelles.  
– Pas vrai, répondit Shuichi. J'en ai eu y a deux jours. » Cette simple idée sembla redonner un peu d'appétit au jeune homme, qui se mit à mordre dans son hamburger.  
Ce fut au tour de Hiro d'être surpris.  
« Et tu m'as rien dit ?  
– Tu étais occupé avec la nouvelle chanson, je voulais pas t'embêter avec ça.  
– Ok, passons. Mais il t'a dit quoi, cet enfoiré ? Ça doit pas être terrible pour que tu fasses cette tête-là.  
– Au contraire. Il dit qu'il m'aime et qu'il peut plus se passer de moi. Qu'il est désolé pour tout. Qu'il espère qu'on pourra recoller les morceaux. »

Hiro fut d'abord abasourdi : faire part de ses sentiments semblait si étranger à Yuki.  
Puis il réfléchit, et un sourire méprisant étira ses lèvres. Cela ne pouvait être qu'une nouvelle tentative de manipulation de la part de l'écrivain. Il trouvait sûrement son lit trop froid et espérait y glisser un jeune chanteur comme bouillotte.  
Il ne pouvait pas laisser son ami retomber dans ce vieux piège. Il explosa.  
« Écoute, ça peut plus durer. J'en ai marre de te voir souffrir à cause de ce salaud. Te fie pas à ce qu'il te raconte : c'est juste le seul moyen qu'il a trouvé pour te faire revenir. Mais n'y crois pas trop. Ces mots n'engagent que lui. Rien ne prouve que c'est vrai. »  
Il s'attendait à voir son ami fondre en larmes, ou au contraire à ce qu'il soit furieux, mais pas à ce qu'il sourit, confiant, des étoiles dans les yeux.  
« Justement, cette fois-ci, ça n'engage pas que lui, » lança Shuichi. Il essuya ses mains pleines de sauce sur une serviette en papier. Puis il en plongea une dans son sac à dos. Il en sortit Lettres à l'absent.  
« Chapitre quatre, page cinquante-sept : "je l'aime plus que tout". Chapitre sept, page quatre-vingt-deux : "s'il me quitte, j'en mourrai". Tu vois, tous ceux qui vont acheter le livre vont lire ces mots. S'il mentait, ça serait terrible. »

Hiro saisit le livre, le retourna et lut la quatrième de couverture.  
Il devait se rendre à l'évidence. Il s'était complètement trompé sur Yuki. Ce type avait des problèmes, bien sûr, mais ses sentiments pour Shuichi étaient sincères. Il ne comprenait toujours pas comment on pouvait aimer quelqu'un et le traiter de la sorte, mais c'était une affaire qui ne le regardait pas. Ce qui était le plus important à ses yeux, c'était que cet homme d'ordinaire si renfermé, et qui passait son temps à nier sa relation avec Shuichi, avait mis de côté ses réticences pour crier son amour – il n'y avait pas d'autre mot – pour son ami.  
Il se sentit honteux d'avoir mis en doute Yuki, et il était sur le point de s'excuser auprès de Shuichi quand une pensée lui traversa l'esprit.  
« Attends, lui dit-il. Pourquoi tu fais cette tête alors ?  
– Yuki est toujours pas rentré. Je suis inquiet. »

* * *

Shuichi se sentait tout petit au milieu de cette pièce immense. La baie vitrée offrait une vue imprenable sur le ciel couvert qui assombrissait les rues de la ville. Le calendrier ne mentait pas : l'été touchait bel et bien à sa fin. Cela faisait deux jours qu'il pleuvait continuellement, ce qui annonçait l'arrivée de l'automne dans peu de temps. Pourtant, Tokyo bénéficiait aujourd'hui d'un peu de répit. Il ne faisait pas particulièrement chaud mais au moins il était possible de rester au sec.

Assis dans un fauteuil recouvert de velours rouge en face du grand bureau d'acajou de Toma, Shuichi essayait d'imaginer pourquoi il avait été convoqué.  
Certes, depuis quatre ou cinq jours, il montrait moins d'enthousiasme en studio. Il s'inquiétait tellement pour Yuki qu'il avait du mal à penser à autre chose et cela se ressentait dans son travail. Mais ce n'était pas comme si c'était grave. Bad Luck venait à peine de sortir son nouvel album. Le groupe programmait peu à peu la tournée qui allait suivre, pendant laquelle Seguchi avait prévu de proposer un ou deux morceaux inédits sur lesquels ils travaillaient déjà, alternant avec des répétitions de leurs tubes pour peaufiner les arrangements en vue du live. Quelques jours de travail infructueux n'allaient pas les retarder. En fait, ils étaient en avance sur le planning tenu par K et Sakano. Cela ne pouvait être la raison pour laquelle Toma avait souhaité le voir.

Son impatience naturelle l'empêchait de rester assis très longtemps. Il se leva donc et fit le tour du bureau de Toma. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il y venait, mais Seguchi et lui-même étaient toujours bien trop pressés pour qu'il prenne la peine de jeter un oeil à ce qui s'y trouvait.  
C'est pourquoi il fut étonné et ravi à la fois d'y découvrir des souvenirs des Nittle Grasper. De larges photos du groupe encadrées décoraient les murs, les divers prix qu'ils avaient gagnés grâce à leurs chansons trônaient sur les étagères. Témoins de l'époque où Toma et sa bande étaient les stars incontestées de la musique. L'arrivée de Bad Luck avait naturellement bouleversé la donne.

Shuichi s'arrêta devant un poster de Sakuma. Il avait l'air sérieux sur cette photo et posait avec un sourire de vainqueur. C'était bien l'image du génial chanteur qu'il avait en tête, celui qui avait fait naître sa vocation, loin du trentenaire au cœur d'enfant qui était devenu son ami et son plus fervent supporter. Il s'était juré d'un jour le surpasser, et il était sur le point d'y parvenir. Mais cela lui semblait insignifiant à côté de son histoire avec Yuki.  
Peu de gens y croiraient – à part Hiro, sans doute – mais il était capable de quitter Bad Luck et d'arrêter la musique si c'était ce que réclamait son amant.

C'était pourtant peu probable si l'on en croyait Lettres à l'absent.  
Dans son livre, Yuki avouait être secrètement fan de Shuichi. Le bureau qu'il lui interdisait de visiter et dans lequel il travaillait à ses romans était l'endroit où il cachait ses CD et les articles de magazines qu'il collectionnait, certain que Shuichi ne mettrait jamais la main dessus. Ce que le jeune chanteur savait, c'était que Yuki était présent à chacun de ses concerts, mais il ignorait que ce n'était pas seulement pour lui faire plaisir – ou plutôt pour qu'il cesse de le harceler en geignan. Il appréciait vraiment son travail en tant qu'artiste, et il aimait plus que tout sa voix. Shuichi désirait oublier que l'écrivain disait également que les moments où il aimait surtout l'entendre chanter étaient pendant leurs étreintes. Il rougit rien que d'y penser.  
Qu'une personne aussi pudique que Yuki – en public du moins – ait pu dévoiler autant de leur intimité montrait à quel point il voulait ouvrir son cœur et ses jardins secrets dans son livre.

De nature curieuse, Shuichi se permit de faire le tour du bureau. Sur le bois verni, Seguchi avait exposé des souvenirs plus personnels que sur les murs : une photo des jeunes Toma et Sakuma – ils ne devaient pas avoir plus de dix-sept ans – bras dessus-bras dessous sa photo de mariage dans un cadre doré un portrait de Eiri...  
Shuichi n'était pas surpris que l'univers du businessman soit aussi réduit. Le caractère de celui-ci était suffisamment imprévisible, avec un fond de cynisme dérangeant, pour que seuls une poignée de personnes soient capable de le supporter.  
Le portrait de Eiri datait de quelques années. L'écrivain était adolescent. Sur cette photo, ses yeux pétillaient de joie de vivre et un large sourire étirait ses lèvres. Elle avait sans nul doute été prise avant le drame que Eiri avait vécu aux États-Unis.

Shuichi prit le cadre et marcha jusqu'à la baie vitrée. Dans le peu de lumière naturelle que dispensait le ciel globalement gris, le jeune homme observa la figure de son amant. Il ne l'avait jamais vu sourire aussi ouvertement, il devait l'avouer. Par contre, il lui était parfois arrivé de surprendre un certain éclat dans les yeux de l'écrivain qui devait rien à l'éclairage. Généralement, c'était quand il se retournait brusquement et qu'il réalisait que Yuki l'observait à son insu.

Soudain, il entendit des pas se rapprocher dans le couloir et la voix de la secrétaire s'élever. Il reposa en hâte le cadre sur le bureau et courut s'asseoir.  
Il allait saluer Seguchi quand la porte s'ouvrit, mais les mots le fuirent : Shuichi, pour la première fois de son existence, était sans voix.


	9. Big Bang

Eiri poussa la porte de son appartement sans crainte. À l'heure qu'il était, Shuichi était supposé être au studio en train de travailler sur les derniers morceaux de Bad Luck, ce que Toma lui avait confirmé au téléphone.

De nombreuses semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait mis les pieds dans son antre. Il s'était attendu à trouver des montagnes d'immondices jonchant le sol, des vêtements sales traînant sur le canapé et des traces de nourriture partout. Il fut donc extrêmement surpris de découvrir son appartement dans un état de propreté qu'il avait rarement connu.  
Eiri n'était pas un maniaque du nettoyage et du rangement. Cela passait inaperçu parce qu'il passait le plus clair de son temps dans son bureau quand il était là et l'appartement restait donc en ordre – et le passage hebdomadaire d'une femme de ménage suffisait à donner l'illusion. Il était en général le seul à remarquer à quel point la poussière ternissait l'éclat du parquet.  
Pourtant, en pénétrant dans l'appartement cette fois-ci, il put presque voir son reflet dans le bois vernis. Une douce odeur fleurie emplit ses narines. Sceptique, il se dirigea vers la rangée d'étagères murales après s'être déchaussé et passa le doigt sur le métal. Pas un seul grain de poussière.  
Les yeux toujours fixés sur le bout de son index, il sourit.

Il avait entendu Toma dire à quel point Shuichi était méconnaissable, mais c'était la première preuve tangible des changements qui s'étaient opérés chez le jeune homme.  
Rectification : c'était la deuxième. La toute première avait été l'écoute du nouvel album de Bad Luck. Les textes de Shuichi, bien qu'écrits avec pas mal de talent – qu'il lui en coûtait de l'avouer, quand un de leurs premiers sujets de discussion avait été la pauvreté des textes du chanteur ! –, étaient généralement sirupeux. Au contraire, ceux de SPIRIT étaient incroyablement matures et, parfois, sérieux. Shuichi avait changé, aucun doute.  
Et de voir son appartement si bien tenu, Eiri regrettait encore plus toutes les brimades qu'il avait fait subir à son compagnon. Tout esprit rationnel aurait répliqué qu'à une époque, il avait eu tous les droits de reprocher à Shuichi son bordélisme naturel – surtout quand un des arguments du chanteur pour convaincre Eiri de le laisser vivre à ses côtés avait été qu'il s'occuperait du ménage.  
Mais tout cela faisait partie du passé.

Il se retourna et se saisit des lourdes valises qu'il avait laissées sur le pas de la porte. Il les tira avec peine jusqu'à la chambre.  
Il ouvrit la porte sur la pièce pour découvrir le lit parfaitement fait. Pour un peu il aurait cru que personne n'y avait dormi depuis des jours. Heureusement que Toma l'avait assuré que Shuichi rejoignait chaque soir leur habitation – la plupart du temps avec la peine la plus profonde au fond de son cœur d'ailleurs. Il posa la main sur la couverture, puis sur l'oreiller. Il put sentir contre sa paume la chaleur corporelle de Shuichi. Ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait après une demi-journée. Le chanteur avait beau être une véritable bouillotte humaine, la fraîcheur de cette matinée d'automne avait eu raison de sa chaleur. Il prit l'oreiller et plongea son visage dans la taie. Elle sentait le shampoing et l'odeur si particulière de son compagnon, un mélange de musc et de fruits, avec une note fleurie. Une odeur qu'il avait fini par apprécier plus que celle de la bière ou du tabac.

Une bouffée de nostalgie l'envahit : il avait besoin de voir Shuichi, tout de suite. De le toucher, de l'embrasser… Son désir se faisait impérieux, et ses longues semaines d'abstinence le torturaient. Qui aurait pu croire qu'un playboy comme lui pourrait se passer de sexe pendant plus de deux mois ? Ce n'était même pas le sexe qui lui manquait : c'était le sexe avec Shuichi. Personne d'autre n'aurait pu convenir entre ses bras. Il ne ressentait son manque qu'en pensant au jeune chanteur. Le reste du temps, il ne se souciait pas de sa libido.  
Le problème, c'est qu'il pensait à Shuichi tout le temps.

Il remit l'oreiller à sa place, puis déposa une de ses valises sur la couverture et l'ouvrit. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la penderie. Il remarqua immédiatement les tenues bariolées de Shuichi en ouvrant le placard.  
En les voyant ainsi, il commença par ressentir une forte colère : il avait toujours interdit à Shuichi d'encombrer son espace avec ses affaires. Mais après une première seconde rouge vif, il se calma. Les vêtements de Shuichi lui semblèrent parfaitement à leur place. Jamais il n'aurait dû imposer à son amant de conserver ses affaires dans un tiroir inutilisé ou dans un sac de voyage.  
Eiri se souvint d'un matin chez ses parents, quand il avait cinq ans. Son père et sa mère étaient partis rendre visite à certaines de leurs connaissances, et l'avaient laissé seul sous la surveillance d'une domestique qui ne lui avait pas porté un quelconque intérêt depuis que ses employeurs avaient passé le pas de la porte. Très vite, il s'était terriblement ennuyé. Il avait alors eu l'idée de se déguiser avec une des tenues cérémonielles de son père – un moyen original de maintenir la présence de celui-ci, imposante mais nécessaire, dans ces lieux.  
Il était donc allé dans la chambre de ses parents et en avait ouvert le placard. La partie droite était occupée par les robes délicates et les chemisiers de sa mère, tandis que les différentes tenues de son père étaient à gauche. Mais au milieu, une jupe de soie frôlait un costume. Cette simple vision fut pour lui une vraie révélation : elle témoignait de la relation que ses parents entretenaient, de la manière dont leurs vies se mêlaient peu à peu pour ne former qu'une seule, bien que chacun put conserver son jardin secret. C'était une explication comme une autre, pour un si jeune enfant, de ce qu'était un couple. Le ventre rond de sa mère qui annonçait la venue prochaine d'un petit frère en était une autre.  
Aujourd'hui, après tant d'années d'errances, il comprenait tout cela à nouveau. Naturellement, il ne pourrait jamais faire d'enfant à Shuichi, mais il pouvait au moins mêler ses vêtements aux siens. Joindre leurs deux vies en un acte trivial. Accepter Shuichi à ses côtés, non seulement par les mots, mais aussi par ses actions.  
Eiri repoussa les vêtements de Shuichi pour y pendre les siens. Quant il eut vidé les deux valises qu'il avait emmenées pendant sa retraite chez son père, il referma la penderie en souriant. Au milieu de celle-ci, un débardeur jaune vif faisait corps avec une chemise de coton bleu nuit.  
Puis il partit se servir une bière dans la cuisine, et alla la siroter assis dans le salon.

Maintenant que ses mains étaient inactives et son esprit au repos, la peur l'étreignait à nouveau.  
La présence des affaires de Shuichi dans son appartement, ainsi que les comptes-rendus téléphoniques de Toma, laissaient supposer qu'il avait toutes ses chances de retrouver sa place aux côtés du chanteur de Bad Luck. Mais à quel prix ? Il ne craignait pas de devoir payer pour ses erreurs passées, mais s'il était incapable de se racheter selon les termes de Shuichi, devrait-il faire une croix sur leur relation ?  
Un frisson glacé lui parcourut l'échine. Depuis le matin, il avait refusé de s'accorder cinq minutes pour réfléchir. Une véritable fuite en avant. Mais il avait atteint sa destination et ne pouvait maintenant que reconnaître que cette journée, déjà largement entamée, allait être décisive. C'était réellement une question de vie ou de mort.  
Quel accueil recevrait-il ? Shuichi allait-il se comporter en tyran en imposant des conditions impossibles à remplir ? C'était tellement loin de l'image qu'il avait de Shuichi. Mais celui-ci avait tant changé qu'il n'était pas certain de pouvoir présumer de quoi que ce soit en face de lui. Que ferait-il s'il se trouvait devant un Shuichi à la volonté d'acier et au caractère bien trempé, au lieu de la petite boule rose tremblotante qu'il avait appris à aimer ? La simple idée d'un Shuichi volontaire et décidé, étonnamment, l'excita au plus haut point.  
Mais à ce moment précis, il demeurait dans l'expectative. Il allait devoir, d'une manière ou d'une autre, reconquérir le cœur de Shuichi. Le rapport de séduction qui avait présidé à leur rencontre et au début de leur vie commune était inversé. Lui qui n'avait eu qu'à claquer des doigts pour faire succomber n'importe qui à son charme, jusqu'à présent, saurait-il faire face à ce nouveau challenge ? C'était un jeu de poker, et il devait déjà miser, sans avoir toutes les cartes en main.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'horloge murale. 13h24. Bad Luck était censé prendre une pause vers 15h avant de se remettre au travail, et c'était le moment que Toma et lui avaient choisi pour intervenir. Le producteur demanderait à Shuichi de venir dans son bureau pendant la pause. C'est là que Eiri le surprendrait. Tout était au point.  
Mais sa très grande nervosité l'empêchait de se sentir confiant. Et si un accident dans les rues de Tokyo entre ici et le studio le retenait ? Si la pause était annulée ? Il avait beau se répéter qu'il improviserait le moment venu, il ne se sentait pas capable de risquer de se retrouver face au groupe au grand complet, demandant à parler en privé à Shuichi et essuyant un refus cinglant de la jeune star. Il devait mettre toutes les chances de son côté, et cela passait par une situation favorable à un entretien intime.  
Il craignait plus que tout de devoir passer par Nakano avant d'atteindre Shuichi. Il ne pouvait ignorer l'animosité que le guitariste entretenait à son égard – ce qui, compte tenu des événements passés, était justifié. Cela pouvait paraître mesquin, petit, voire malhonnête, mais il préférait avoir affaire à son amant directement : c'était le seul moyen pour lui de traiter avec un Shuichi à l'esprit ouvert. Nakano avait assez d'ascendant sur son compagnon pour le convaincre de ne plus jamais lui adresser la parole. À ce qu'il savait, rien ne disait que Nakano n'avait pas déjà réussi, et que toutes les tentatives de Eiri pour reconquérir Shuichi étaient d'ores et déjà vouées à l'échec.  
Mais il ne devait pas penser ainsi. S'avouer vaincu n'avait jamais été dans sa nature : c'était un battant, il était capable de mouvoir des montagnes pour obtenir ce qu'il désirait. N'avait-il pas, au mépris de sa pudeur, affiché publiquement ce qu'il avait tenté pendant si longtemps de se cacher à lui-même, à savoir ses sentiments pour son amant ?  
Il devait rejoindre Shuichi avec un peu d'espoir au moins, s'il voulait réussir dans son entreprise.

Un rapide calcul lui indiqua qu'il pouvait sans risque partir dès maintenant, patienter une petite demi-heure dans les locaux de NG Productions, et arriver à l'heure pour surprendre Shuichi dans le bureau de Toma. Il aurait au moins quelque chose à faire au lieu de se ronger les sangs, assis dans son salon. Il devrait attendre sur place, évidemment, mais c'était toujours mieux qu'ici, entouré de tout ce qui lui rappelait Shuichi.  
Il porta sa bière à la cuisine et en vida le contenu dans l'évier. Il prit alors son blouson, balaya une dernière fois du regard son appartement – qui, si tout se passait bien, serait bientôt officiellement LEUR appartement – et sortit. Sa voiture l'attendait devant le bâtiment. Il s'assit derrière le volant et se prépara à pénétrer la circulation dense de ce début d'après-midi.  
Le fils de prêtre en lui se réveilla et il pria silencieusement.

* * *

Il tourna nerveusement plusieurs fois autour du building avant de trouver une place. Il lui semblait que le monde s'était ligué contre lui et l'empêchait d'atteindre le bâtiment de NG Productions où l'attendait, sans le savoir, Shuichi. Aucun accident ne s'était produit, mais des travaux sur un grand axe provoquaient des bouchons sur une bonne partie du quartier. Il pensait sérieusement avoir réduit de moitié la durée de vie de son avertisseur sonore. Et il lui avait fallu quinze bonnes minutes pour trouver à se garer. Il risquait d'ailleurs de se faire enlever sa voiture pendant l'après-midi, mais c'était bien le cadet de ses soucis. Dans un quart d'heure maximum, Shuichi allait reprendre le chemin du studio, et son plan tomberait à l'eau. Cela ne devait pas arriver.

Eiri contourna le bâtiment et pénétra dans le hall. Il y faisait doux. Cela contrastait fortement avec la fraîcheur qui avait envahi les rues de Tokyo depuis plusieurs jours.  
Il était venu ici tant de fois, parfois pour récupérer Shuichi après le travail, parfois pour rencontrer Toma, qu'il n'accorda même pas un regard à la décoration. La lumière du hall était tamisée, provenant seulement du soleil terne à travers de larges baies vitrées. Des spots s'allumaient au plafond quand la nuit arrivait et que la lumière commençait à faire défaut. Les murs étaient recouverts de grandes tentures représentant les différentes formations musicales qui avaient fait la réputation de NG Productions. Les banquettes de velours orange qui se déployaient sur le carrelage à damier noir et blanc étaient pour certaines occupées par des musiciens attendant qu'on vienne les chercher, qui pour signer un contrat, qui pour se faire auditionner.  
Le hall de NG Productions reflétait bien l'ambiance générale de la compagnie : pop et sérieuse à la fois. Mais Eiri le traversa sans y prêter attention.

Une jeune réceptionniste au teint de pêche l'accueillit avec un sourire. Il ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre et fila vers les ascenseurs. La chance lui souriait : une cabine venait justement de s'ouvrir pour déverser son flot de visiteurs et d'employés de bureau. Il pressa le pas pour ne pas risquer que la porte se referme avant qu'il n'ait pris place dans l'ascenseur. Il y parvint sans encombre, et poussa le bouton du dernier étage.  
Il était seul dans la vaste cabine. Mais forcé ainsi à l'inactivité après avoir couru contre la montre, il ressentait une étrange claustrophobie. Il savait que l'ascenseur l'amenait à destination au rythme lent qui le caractérisait. Son corps lui renvoyait pourtant la sensation d'être emprisonné, comme enfermé dans un réduit sombre et malodorant. Il avait la distincte impression que les parois se refermaient peu à peu sur lui. Ses poumons manquaient d'air. Plus il se rapprochait du bureau de Toma, plus il avait du mal à respirer.

Quand l'ascenseur s'ouvrit enfin, il se précipita à l'extérieur mais ne s'éloigna pas de plus d'un mètre. Une main contre le mur, le nez au-dessus d'un yucca, il tentait difficilement de reprendre son souffle.  
Au moment où l'air circula à nouveau librement dans ses poumons, son estomac se réveilla. Une douleur foudroyante le cloua sur place, faisant naître des fleurs de sueur sur son front brûlant. Mais à travers sa souffrance, Eiri se mit à sourire, et bientôt à rire. "_Toi qui me disais insensible, que dirais-tu en me voyant ainsi, Shuichi ?_" songea-t-il.  
Son rire finit par se tarir. Il se détendit suffisamment pour que la douleur se fasse supportable, puis reprit la direction du bureau de Toma.

Il était sur le point de tourner dans le couloir où celui-ci se trouvait quand son bras fut saisi et qu'il se retrouva entraîné dans une des salles vides de l'étage. Il ne fut que moyennement surpris de découvrir le visage de Toma quand il se retourna.  
« Que me veux-tu, cher beau-frère ? » demanda-t-il ironiquement, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Celui-ci mourut dès qu'il eut plongé son regard dans celui du musicien. La froideur et la volonté qu'il y lut firent remonter un frisson le long de son dos. Il durcit lui aussi son visage, souhaitant éviter la confrontation qu'il pressentait.  
« Sans déconner, Toma, j'ai pas le temps, et tu le sais.  
– Eh bien tu vas le prendre, le temps. » Toma lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur une des chaises de la salle de réunion dans laquelle ils avaient pénétré.  
Il hésita longtemps avant de prendre place, résigné. Il attendit que Toma fut assis également pour lui tourner le dos.

« Est-ce que tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ? » L'entrée en matière de son beau-frère surprit grandement Eiri. Il jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule pour s'assurer de l'expression que celui-ci arborait maintenant. Impassible, Toma fixait son dos avec le même air décidé qu'il avait quelques secondes auparavant.  
« C'est quoi cette question à la con ? Si tu veux parler de Shuichi, tu es le mieux placé pour savoir que je suis sérieux.  
– C'est justement ça qui m'inquiète. »  
Eiri soupira. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils avaient une telle discussion. Il savait que Toma n'approuvait pas sa relation avec le jeune chanteur – ce qui l'avait longtemps étonné, car il n'avait réagi de cette manière avec aucune de ses aventures passées. Mais à mesure que le temps avait passé, il avait fini par comprendre que son beau-frère avait réalisé avant lui l'importance de Shuichi dans sa vie. Les histoires de cul de l'écrivain ne préoccupaient pas Toma tant que cela restait ça : des histoires de cul. Shuichi était différent, et, pour une raison qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, cela perturbait son beau-frère.  
Pendant un temps, il avait pensé que celui-ci nourrissait à son égard des sentiments amoureux. Mais il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence : Toma aimait profondément sa femme. Il enviait presque sa sœur de pouvoir ainsi le transformer. Il n'y avait que Mika qui était capable de dérider cet homme froid et implacable, de le rendre vulnérable.  
Mais alors d'où venait son intérêt pour sa vie sentimentale ?

Toma baissa les yeux et poursuivit : « La dernière fois que tu as été sérieux, cela s'est très mal terminé... Je ne veux pas que tu souffres encore. »  
Les pièces du puzzle s'assemblèrent dans l'esprit de Eiri. Encore une fois, tout tournait autour de Kitazawa. Quand donc son fantôme allait-il enfin le laisser tranquille ? Cela ne lui avait pas suffi de bousiller son mental et de réduire à néant toutes ses chances de bonheur conjugal, il avait été jusqu'à pervertir ses relations avec son entourage. C'était donc la faute de cette ordure si Toma avait tenté plusieurs fois de mettre fin à son histoire avec Shuichi. S'il voulait éviter tout problème futur à son couple, il devait mettre un terme à cette situation immédiatement. Sans se retourner, il continua : « Explique-moi en quoi aimer Shuichi pourrait me faire souffrir ?  
– La trahison de Yuki, que tu aimais tant, t'a tellement bouleversé que tu as développé une sorte de schizophrénie. Alors qu'arrivera-t-il si Shuichi te trahit à son tour ? » Le ton commençait à monter. Le souffle rapide de Toma emplissait la pièce autrement silencieuse. Eiri sentait bien à quel point le sujet touchait son beau-frère, mais il devait continuer à creuser s'il voulait déterrer le cadavre et mettre fin à ce supplice. Il se tourna vers Toma.  
« Tu as pas le droit de comparer Shuichi et Yuki. J'étais très jeune et inexpérimenté. C'était pas vraiment de l'amour que je ressentais pour lui. » Il baissa les yeux et chercha ses mots. Il devait faire comprendre à Toma ce qu'il avait fini par saisir lui-même. « J'ai pas souffert parce que j'aimais Yuki. C'était juste un traumatisme normal après un viol et un meurtre. Ça aurait été n'importe qui, je l'aurais vécu pareil. » Il se leva et prit place en face de la baie vitrée. « Ce que j'ai vécu vraiment mal, c'est que j'ai pensé longtemps que c'était ma faute, que j'avais encouragé Yuki à me traiter comme ça. » Le front appuyé contre la vitre fraîche, il essayait de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. « Je sais maintenant que c'était qu'un pervers. C'était la faute de personne.  
– Si, c'était la mienne, » répondit Toma, des sanglots dans la voix.

Eiri avait toujours suspecté quelque chose de ce genre. Bien sûr que Toma avait dû se sentir coupable : il connaissait Kitazawa il les avait présentés il n'avait pas vu ce qui se tramait il avait été incapable de le sauver. Toma avait aussi été celui qui l'avait tiré des pattes de la police quand ils avaient voulu l'enfermer, celui qui l'avait soutenu pendant sa période de convalescence, celui enfin qui était resté à ses côtés quand il était revenu au Japon. Il n'avait jamais pensé que Toma fut coupable de quoi que ce soit, mais ce n'était visiblement pas l'avis du musicien. Il fallait frapper fort s'il voulait que Toma comprenne.  
« Arrête tes conneries ! » explosa-t-il. « De quoi tu es coupable ? C'est toi qui lui as dit d'engager des salauds pour me violer ? » Il envoya promener une chaise à travers la pièce. « Tu pouvais pas savoir, et tu as fait plus que te rattraper en t'occupant de moi après, de toute façon. Alors arrête de croire que tu es responsable de mon traumatisme. »

La colère de Eiri sembla redonner un peu de sens commun à Toma. L'écrivain pouvait voir qu'il n'était pas complètement persuadé par ce qu'il lui avait dit, mais que le pardon qu'il venait de lui accorder retirait un poids de ses épaules.  
« Tu sais, tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu sois heureux. Ce qui s'est passé à l'époque était tellement injuste ! » Il leva des yeux humides vers Eiri.  
Celui-ci répondit : « Alors laisse-moi aimer Shuichi. Il est la chose la plus magnifique qui me soit arrivée depuis. » Eiri vint s'asseoir juste en face de Toma. « Je suis grand maintenant, tu sais ? Je suis fort aussi. J'ai confiance en Shuichi, mais s'il devait me faire souffrir un jour, je sais que je pourrais supporter. » Il baissa les yeux sur ses mains croisées sur ses genoux et murmura : « J'aurais mal, mais je survivrais... je crois. »  
Il décroisa ses mains et saisit celles de Toma dans les siennes. « Mais j'ai besoin de ta bénédiction. Dis-moi que j'ai le droit d'aimer Shuichi. » Il plongea son regard dans celui de son beau-frère. « S'il te plaît. »

Toma parut réfléchir quelques instants. Puis il s'essuya les yeux d'un revers de manche.  
Même Eiri, qui avait été témoin de ses larmes, avait du mal à croire qu'il avait réellement vu ainsi se fissurer la carapace de son beau-frère. Celui-ci arborait maintenant le même visage impassible et froid que d'habitude. Pour une raison qu'il ne voulait pas chercher à comprendre, cela lui rendit le sourire. Un Toma dans la détresse était une chose trop étrange pour que son cerveau puisse l'appréhender convenablement. C'était tout compte fait très rassurant de le voir redevenir l'infâme salaud que tous connaissaient. Mais Eiri savait maintenant qu'il y avait bien plus sous l'armure de glace de Toma, et comprenait mieux comment sa sœur avait pu tomber amoureuse de lui.  
Toma sembla lire les pensées de Eiri sur son visage mais ne s'en inquiétait pas. D'avoir ainsi montré son côté vulnérable et sensible à son beau-frère lui paraissait normal, et il savait que celui-ci ne l'ébruiterait pas : Eiri n'était pas un bavard.  
« Je te l'accorde, mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi. Ce nabot ne m'arrive pas à la cheville, il ne te mérite pas. Mais puisque tu y tiens tant... »  
La mauvaise foi de Toma fit sourire Eiri de plus belle. Il savait pertinemment que le producteur admirait le talent et la spontanéité de Shuichi, mais il ne pourrait jamais le reconnaître. La seule preuve de cet intérêt était le soutien indéfectible qu'il accordait à Bad Luck, contre vents et marées. Pour quelqu'un comme Toma, c'était déjà beaucoup. « Merci beau-frère. »

Ils restèrent encore quelques instants assis l'un en face de l'autre, s'échangeant des encouragements et des félicitations silencieuses, une discussion muette d'égal à égal. Puis Toma annonça l'heure.  
« Si tu ne veux pas manquer Shuichi, il serait temps que tu ailles dans mon bureau. »  
Eiri jeta un œil à sa montre et blêmit : effectivement, il risquait d'arriver trop tard s'il traînait encore. Il prit donc la direction du bureau de Seguchi en compagnie de celui-ci.

Devant la lourde porte d'acajou, la secrétaire avait son bureau. Mademoiselle Tanaka était toute menue et semblait perdue dans son grand fauteuil de cuir noir. Mais quand on avait eu affaire une fois à la demoiselle, on savait qu'elle était aussi pourvue d'un fort caractère et d'une volonté d'acier. Elle était une barrière infranchissable pour tous les importuns, et Toma appréciait ses qualités. Pourtant, quand elle vit paraître Eiri derrière son supérieur, le rouge lui monta aux joues et ses gestes se firent gauche. Seguchi s'en rendit compte. "_Une énième victime du charme dévastateur de mon beau-frère_", songea-t-il. La jeune secrétaire ne manqua toutefois pas à son devoir et salua poliment les deux hommes avant de les accompagner jusqu'à la porte.  
Toma lui adressa un signe discret pour lui demander de patienter et se tourna une dernière fois vers Eiri.  
« Passé cette porte, tu es tout seul. Je ne peux plus rien pour toi, et ton avenir est entre tes mains. » Il posa ses doigts crispés sur la poignée de la porte. « Bonne chance, et ne te loupe pas. »  
C'est d'un simple signe de tête que Eiri congédia Toma tout en pénétrant dans le grand bureau.

* * *

Shuichi fit à peine attention à Toma qui s'éclipsait. Il ne voyait que Eiri, l'homme qui l'avait tourmenté pendant si longtemps, avant et après sa fuite. Il réalisait qu'il avait fini par croire que l'écrivain n'avait été que le fruit de son imagination. Son absence prolongée l'avait rendu immatériel, une sorte de fantôme – ou de fantasme.  
L'avoir ainsi devant lui après tant de semaines de solitude lui provoquait des angoisses. Son pouls s'accéléra et sa respiration devint moins profonde. Il était tétanisé, incapable de rassembler ses pensées. Son esprit fonctionnait en roue libre. Ses bras reposaient mollement le long de son corps et les muscles de sa mâchoire étaient relâchés, laissant sa bouche béer. Le peu d'air qui pénétrait dans ses poumons ne suffisait pas à faire vibrer ses cordes vocales, et il restait silencieux.  
Le surcroît d'émotions avait annihilé toute possibilité de réaction. Il se tenait là, immobile, dans l'attente. Il espérait un mot de Eiri, n'importe quoi qui puisse le sortir de son apathie.  
De son côté, l'écrivain ne semblait pas plus prompt à l'action. Son visage était aussi fermé que d'habitude, mais il n'y avait pas cet éclat haineux qui faisait souvent briller ses yeux. Son regard était au contraire incroyablement doux, presque... amoureux ? Se pourrait-il qu'il soit prêt à reconnaître ses sentiments jusqu'au bout ? Après tout, comme l'avait si justement souligné Hiro, ses confessions littéraires ne l'engageaient pas vraiment, compte tenu du peu de cas qu'il faisait de ses lecteurs. La véritable épreuve était l'aveu de son amour au principal intéressé, et l'écrivain ne semblait pas capable d'y parvenir.

Eiri observait en silence la petite boule rose qui lui faisait face.  
A la simple vue de ce corps souple et de ces lèvres pulpeuses, il sentit le début d'une érection. Dans toute sa maturité nouvellement acquise, Shuichi était magnifique et désirable. La seule ombre au tableau était la lueur trouble qui assombrissait son regard. Le jeune chanteur était manifestement dans l'attente, et il ne savait pas de quoi.  
Lui-même avait le désir de communiquer, mais sa bouche était sèche. Il déglutit plusieurs fois, tenta d'humecter ses lèvres avec sa langue parcheminée, rien n'y faisait. Sa gorge lui faisait l'effet d'une canalisation depuis longtemps oubliée dans une maison abandonnée aux portes du désert.  
Perturbé par le regard inquisiteur de Shuichi, il baissa le sien sur le bout de ses chaussures. Il réalisa alors le tremblement qui agitait ses deux mains. Il les enfouit profondément dans ses poches : sa vulnérabilité face à son jeune amant lui était encore pénible. Il avait du mal à assumer qu'un être humain puisse à ce point le bouleverser, lui qui avait pendant si longtemps rangé ses émotions au vestiaire. Il redevenait un petit enfant incapable de rationaliser ce qu'il ressentait.  
Il aurait aimé pouvoir se rapprocher sans crainte de Shuichi et lui lancer une réplique nonchalante qui lui aurait permis d'affirmer sa force et son indépendance. Au lieu de cela, il se retrouvait muet et tremblotant devant un petit garçon au regard d'homme. C'en était presque pathétique. Mais quelque chose en lui se réjouissait qu'il puisse ainsi se laisser submerger par ses émotions au point d'en perdre le contrôle. Une petite voix lui glissait dans l'oreille : « Tu es sur la bonne voie. » Curieusement, celle-ci ressemblait à la sienne quand il était jeune. Le Eiri d'avant le drame encourageait celui qu'il était devenu à recouvrer sa capacité à pleurer, à rire, à aimer...  
Fébrile, il attendait un geste de Shuichi.

Le jeune chanteur s'impatientait : l'immobilisme de Eiri confinait à la pétrification. Si lui-même ne faisait rien, ils risquaient d'y passer l'hiver, et peut-être bien le printemps. Et en même temps, il ne pouvait lui en vouloir : il ne devait pas être très facile de passer outre sa nature profonde, et c'était ce que Eiri était certainement en train de faire. D'homme froid et distant, il tentait de devenir tendre amant – bouleversement que beaucoup n'essaieraient même pas d'accomplir. Shuichi avait envie de lui donner un coup de pouce.  
Il se mit à afficher un grand sourire joyeux et accueillant, et dit : « Bonjour Eiri, tu es de retour ! » Prononcer ainsi ce nom à haute voix lui fit bondir le cœur dans la poitrine. La dernière fois que ce mot avait franchi ses lèvres, c'était pour un adieu. Mais c'était celui qu'il allait maintenant utiliser : Yuki appartenait au passé, définitivement.

Au moment où l'expression de Shuichi changeait, un rayon de soleil perça à travers les nuages et inonda le bureau de lumière. Ainsi nimbé d'une aura éblouissante et un large sourire sur les lèvres, il ressemblait à un ange. Il apparut à Eiri telle une vision. D'un seul coup, les longues semaines d'inquiétude et de tourment s'abattirent sur lui. Des flots de larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues, tandis qu'à pas lents il s'approchait de son jeune amant. Il tendait ses doigts vers lui pour éprouver sa réalité. Cet être qu'il avait fait souffrir pendant des années lui accordait son pardon avec un sourire : Shuichi était forcément un ange.  
Arrivé devant lui, il tomba à genou et enfouit son visage ruisselant dans ses mains, se laissant aller à ses sanglots.

Shuichi resta pétrifia à la vue de Eiri pleurant à si chaudes larmes. Mais quand il eut à ses pieds cet homme tremblotant qui avait été si fier et si froid à une époque, son sourire se teinta d'amertume : il n'était pas le seul à avoir souffert, et il s'en rendait compte maintenant. Il prit doucement Eiri dans ses bras, l'entourant de tout son amour. Il lui murmura alors : « Je t'aime aussi, Eiri. Rentrons à la maison. » Cette réponse à la déclaration hurlée dans son livre fit redoubler ses larmes, mais un étrange soulagement l'envahit.

Comme dans un livre, la page était tournée sur leurs errances passées. Shuichi ne doutait pas que l'album de leurs prochaines années ne contiendrait que des moments de bonheur.

FIN

_Note de l'auteur : rendez-vous je ne sais pas quand pour le petit bonus avec les extraits de Lettres à l 'absent!_


	10. Note de l'auteur

Désolée pour la fausse joie qu'auront ceux qui attendent encore après la suite, ceci n'est manifestement pas une mise à jour de ma fic.

Ce n'est pas non plus l'annonce d'un abandon. J'espère bien pouvoir offrir les deux bonus promis, et le plus vite possible.

Depuis la publication du dernier chapitre, j'ai changé de pays, déménagé deux fois, cherché du travail, trouvé du travail, perdu du travail… Bref, de folles journées. Et je me suis attelée à un texte original que je publie sur Fictionpress. J'ai également lancé des recherches pour un énorme projet original sur fond d'occupation nazie et de seconde Guerre Mondiale. Enfin, j'ai participé à un concours de nouvelles policières – je donnerai le résultat, quand je l'aurai, à ceux qui se montreront intéressés en pm.

Bref, je ne suis pas restée sans rien faire, mais j'ai un peu laissé de côté Comme dans un livre. Pourtant, je reviens avec de – peut-être – bonnes nouvelles.

Je devrais publier prochainement le bonus "sexy" de cette fic. Je me mets sérieusement au travail. Par contre, comme cela sera extrêmement explicite et que je ne veux pas changer le rating de Comme dans un livre, je le publierai à part. Donc gardez un œil sur mon profil pour quand ce chapitre inédit apparaîtra!

Quant aux extraits de Lettres à l'absent, ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite. J'ai besoin de me replonger dans les mangas, et ils sont pour l'instant toujours dans un carton. Mais je promets qu'il arrivera. Un jour.

Soyez patients, les amis, tout vient à point à qui sait attendre. Et vous pouvez toujours jeter un œil à mes travaux originaux sur Fictionpress :)


	11. Chapitre sexy

Le chapitre sexy, L'abandon, est maintenant disponible sur ma page d'auteur. Attention, il n'est pas à mettre entre toutes les mains - ou sous tous les yeux.

Les extraits de Lettres à l'absent viendront bien plus tard. Je demande encore un peu de patience.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires :)


End file.
